Une vie de héros
by Krikr
Summary: John Shepard a choisi. Les Moissonneurs seront détruits. Alors qu'il croit sa mort prochaine, il se réveille dans un hôpital de la Citadelle. Comme le disait Joker :Ce n'est jamais fini. Post ME-3 avec un gros changement de l'effet du Creuset. Shepard X Ashley avec quelques mentions à un précédent Shepard X Miranda voir même un peu de Shepard / Miranda / Ashley. T par sureté
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Le choix**

"En fait, tu veux me forcer à choisir la Synthèse c'est ça ?"  
Fut la réaction de Shepard à la fin de l'explication du Catalyseur.  
"Non.  
-Ecoute-moi bien, j'en ai pas chier sans arrêt depuis 3 ans, je suis pas mort et résucité pour qu'un gamin translucide dû sûrement à une hallucination se foute de moi !  
Alors tu dis que tu me laisse le choix mais en fait non alors tu vas-me ré expliquer les différents choix en me disant TOUT sur eux et sans faire de favoritisme !  
-Non.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe si je te balance dans ce put%in de trayon?  
-Rien"  
John Shepard essaya de se calmer et de réfléchir: ce n'était pas une hallucination car son esprit aurait été incapable d'inventer tout cela, ce truc lui cachait quelque chose et, s'il ne faisait rien la galaxie était condamnée.  
Pas question qu'il choisisse de contrôler les Moissonneurs car il pourrait un beau matin se réveiller et décider de dominer la galaxie.  
La Synthèse était hors de question et ce pour deux raisons:  
1)Ca lui semblait être une belle arnaque.  
2)Il voulait survivre.  
Restait la destruction des Moissonneurs qui, s'il fallait en croire ce truc, détruirait en même tant les geths et les IA.

Il réfléchit un moment puis se dirigea vers le conduit rouge et commença à tirer dessus


	2. Chapter un

**Chapitre 1:**

Il y eut un éclair et il se retrouva assis à coté d'Anderson.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer mais l'important était que, sur le tableau de commande à coté du cadavre de l'Homme Trouble, un bouton rouge brillait.

« Vous allez bien Shepard ? Entendit-il l'amiral demander, vous étiez en train de dire des choses étranges.

-Nous devons être à peu près dans le même état, amiral

-John je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler amiral. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel il regardèrent les combats qui faisaient rage, au dehors, dans l'espace.

« Apparemment ce bouton enclenche le Creuset, fit l'amiral, il faudrait l'activer.

-Oui, vous les faîtes ou je m'en occupe ?

-Allez-y »

John Shepard rampa alors vers le tableau de commande et, pensant à tous ceux qu'il quittait, appuya dessus avant de s'effondrer.

L'amiral Hackett contemplait le combat depuis son vaisseau et il lui semblait voir la défaite de la Dernière Alliance, comme ses soldats l'appelaient, se profiler au loin. De plus, cela faisant environ 20 minutes que Shepard devait activer le Creuset ais il ne se passait toujours rien.

Il venait de sonner la retraite quand il vit la Tour du Conseil s'illuminer de rouge :

« C'est bon, Shepard a enfin activer le Creuset, nous avons gagné »

En effet, la lumière rouge qui illuminait le Creuset une onde de choc enveloppant la Terre et tous les combats qui avaient lieu dans son orbite.

Cependant, l'onde de choc ne sembla pas détruire les Moissonneurs.

Alors qu'il sentait tout espoir le quitter son Omni-Tech s'illumina pas d'image, juste un message :

« Ici le major Coats, l'onde de choc n'a pas détruit les troupes ennemies mais elle les a grandement affaiblis, les ennemis n'attaquent plus et une balle suffit à éliminer un maraudeur.

L'onde de choc a peut-être le même effet sur les vaisseaux »

L'amiral ne mit qu'une seconde à réagir :

« A tous les vaisseaux, l'ordre précédent est annulé. Retournez au combat et en vitesse »

Car, même si le Creuset avait donné aux Moissonneurs la puissance d'un « simple » croiseur turiens, ces derniers n'en continuait pas moins l'attaque.

Au bout de trois heures tout fut fini, les troupes Moissonneurs et leurs maîtres éliminés.

Les vainqueurs faisaient la fête, qui dans leurs vaisseaux, qui sur Terre avec les autres soldats.

Cependant, dans le Normandy, les réjouissances étaient teintées de tristesse quant à leur commandant perdu.

Ashley surtout, essayait tant bien que mal de noyer son chagrin dans une bouteille d'alcool que Vega lui avait donné. Elle avait bien conscience que cela ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable mais elle préférait retarder autant que possible le moment où il lui faudrait faire face à la vérité : l'amour de sa vie était mort.

Soudain elle se leva et se dirigea vers le corps d'IDA.

« IDA, fait une…une…une recherche de la position de l'Omni-tech de John Shepard »

Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais eu cette idée folle si elle avait été sobre.

« Ashley, je suis désolée mais….. commença IDA

-Mais rien du tout tu fais ce que je te dis ! Dit Ashley, Shepard a survécu à un crash sur une planète et à un temps énorme dans l'espace, C'est pas un laser à la con qui va le tuer.

-Très bien »

Au bout de quelques secondes IDA dit d'une voix qui aurait été étonée si elle l'avait pu.

« Je détecte l'Omni-tech du comandant. Il est vivant. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Le réveil

La première chose dont Shepard s'aperçut fut qu'il avait mal partout mais plus spécialement au coté droit et à la tête. Cela lui indiquait qu'il était toujours vivant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse lui sembler.

Il se rendit compte ensuite qu'au lieu d'être affalé sur le sol froid et métallique de la Citadelle où il se souvenait s'être effondré, il était couché dans un lit. De plus, la pièce où il se trouvait était très claire. Il sentit également de multiples piqûres.

Avec difficulté( car il avait vraiment mal à la tête), il réfléchit et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital..

Il ouvrit les yeux et demanda :

«Où est on ? »

Il entendit alors un cri étouffé venant de la droite du lit. Il tourna la tête et vit Ashley, assise sur une chaise, qui le regardait avec le même air qu'elle aurait eu si on lui avait dit (preuves à l'appui) que la Terre n'avait jamais existé et que l'humanité était née dans l'espace. Elle eut du mal à trouver ses mots pendant quelques secondes. La seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

« Au mémorial de Huerta.

-Dans la Citadelle ? ! Mais elle n'est pas… On a gagné ? ! » fit il en se redressant d'un coup avant de ce ré allonger car la douleur était trop forte

« Oui, on a gagné et j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu aimes me faire peur. Ou alors c'est juste que la résurrection est ton hobby.

-Ne me dis pas que j'étais encore(fit il avec un sourire) mort.

-Non mais presque. D'ailleurs j'ai …on a tous cru que tu allais nous abandonner encore une fois. »

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, un médecin entra. C'était le docteur Michel :

« Bonjour Shepard. Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Mais je vous préviens, vous avez perdu énormément de sang et nous avons donc du vous transfuser en urgence. Vous ne partirez pas avant deux ou trois mois le temps que votre organisme compense le sang que vous avez perdu et que vos blessures se referment. »

En effet, John tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit qu'un tuyau partait de son bras et allait dans une machine. Il vit également qu'il se trouvait bien dans la Citadelle car nul part ailleurs il n'aurait put voir un ciel courbé vers le haut.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

Environ deux semaines, répondit le Dr Michel

Le médecin continua :

« Donc vous ne bougerez pas de votre chambre avant 1 mois et demi, 2mois. Après cela vous pourrez vous déplacer dans l'hôpital comme vous voudrez.

-Je peux quand même recevoir de la visite ?

-Bien sûr. Bon je vous laisse, vous n'êtes pas le seul patient que j'ai et je suis débordée »

Elle partit comme elle était venue, en coup de vent :

« Bon ben je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer un peu John, fit Ashley en se levant, je reviendrai peut-être demain. Je vais aller dire à tout le monde que tu es réveillé. Et.. »

Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard :

« La prochaine fois que tu vas te suicider, je viens aussi. Aller, à demain. »

John se rallongea une fois la porte fermée et essaya de soulever la couverture qui le couvrait afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Ce simple effort lui fit atrocement mal au bras droit ( il préférait bouger le gauche le moins possible durant la transfusion.).

Ses bras et ses jambes avaient de multiples brûlures, dues sûrement au laser de l'Augure.

Il avait également une cicatrice ( trace manifeste d'une opération) au coté droit, preuve que ce maraudeur qu'il avait croisé en dernier ne l'avait pas loupé.

« J'ai du en tuer centaine d'enfoiré comme lui sans être blessé et voilà que, tout seul, cette enflure arrive à me mettre une balle dans le corps »

Certes il venait d'être sonné par le tir de l'Augure mais c'était tout de même un peu vexant.

John Shepard se rallongea et s'endormit en se demandant ce qui était arrivé à la galaxie pendant son absence et, dans quelle mesure le Creuset avait fonctionné.


	4. Chapter 3: Explications

Avant toutes choses je tiens à remercier ceux qui me lisent.

Ensuite j'ai deux informations à fournir:

1)Ceci est ma première fiction.

2) Ayant déja écrit les seize premiers chapitres je les mettrais en ligne très rapidement. Après cela évidemment l'upload sera plus long.

Sur ce, merci de me lire et bone lecture. :-)

**Chapitre 3 : explications**

Quelques heures après s'être endormi John fut réveillé par un interne :

« Excusez-moi commandant mais vos amis veulent vous parler. Je les fais entrer ?

-Bien sûr »

Ce furent Garrus, Tali et Liara qui entrèrent :

« Alors commandant, vous allez bien ? , dit Garrus

-Comme si j'avais été plongé dans un lac d'huile bouillante et qu'un dévoreur m'avait essayé de me manger mais m'aurait recraché. Et vous ?

-Beaucoup mieux que vous en tout cas, répondit Tali, lors de l'onde de choc nous avons été..

-Attends Tali, la coupa Garrus, le commandant ne sais rien de cette onde de choc. Vous voulez qu'on vous explique ce qu'il s'est passé ?

, s'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi comment une structure de la taille de la Citadelle a pus, en moins d'une journée, se retrouvée au-dessus de la Terre.

-Même dans cet état vous restez poli, remarqua Liara, sa me semble bizarre. Enfin, vous avez toujours été gentil avec à peu près tout le monde.»

Ils lui expliquèrent donc que, lors de l'attaque de la base de Cerberus, quelques Moissonneurs avaient attaqué la Citadelle et l'avait fait atteindre la Terre grâce au relais de son système.

La Citadelle n'avait subi de gros dommages car les maigres troupes qui la gardaient avait fuies lorsqu'elles avaient repéré les Moissonneurs en évacuant le plus de monde possible. Les Secteurs avaient certes été touchés par quelques tirs mais les dégâts avaient été bien moindre que ceux causés par l'épave de Sovereign en s'écrasant dans la Citadelle.

Le Normandy, après avoir pris Ashley et Garrus, était reparti en orbite pour aider au combat. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes passées par Joker à combattre les Moissonneurs ( d'ailleurs, grâce au canon Thanix, il en avait détruit un à lui tout seul) pendant lesquelles ils n'avaient capté aucun message qu'il aurait pu envoyer, ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'Hackett de se replier vers le relais.

« Pendant que Joker Faisait tout son possible pour nous maintenir en vie, précisa Garrus, nous étions promenés dans tous les sens possible jusqu'à ce que nous ayons l'idée de nous sangler à nos postes. D'ailleurs on a pas été très utile. »

Bref, alors que toute la flotte galactique se dirigeait vers le relais, Une énorme onde de choc rouge enroba tout le système solaire.

« Cette onde rouge était vraiment bizarre, dit Tali, elle a désactivé IDA pendant quelques secondes. »

Chez les Moisonneurs, l'effet avait été encore plus grand, ils avaient été totalement immobilisés pendant quelques minutes puis avaient repris le combat avec une force bien moins grande qu'auparavant. Dès que l'onde rouge les avait environnés et qu'il avait constaté l'affaiblissement des Moissoneurs, Hackett avait aussitôt donné l'ordre à la flotte de retourner au combat le plus vite possible car il n'avait aucune idée de la durée de l'effet provoqué par le Creuset.

« Apparemment c'est le major Coats qui avait découvert la faiblesse des Moissoneurs. Il avait vu que leurs troupes étaient devenues bien plus faibles, ajouta Garrus, il a donc le canal de la flotte qui les en informait et ajoutait que les Moissonneurs eux-même avaient peut-être été touchés. »

Après cela, la bataille était devenues d'une facilitée enfantine. Garrus soutenait même qu'il avait vu un soldat humain sortir de son vaisseau et détruire un Moissonneurs avec un M-920 mc Cain.

« D'ailleurs j'ai pensé à vous Shepard et je vous apporte un cadeau, fit Garrus en montrant une arme identique sur un pad, Malheureusement ils n'acceptent plus le port d'armes lourdes dans la Citadelle et je l'ai mise dans votre cabine

-Merci Garrus, ça fait plaisir

-Et vous savez le meilleur ? Dit Liara, dans une semaine il y a une cérémonie de remise de médaille. Tout l'équipage du Normandy est invité.

-Pauvre Joker, fit John, il va être obligé de se raser »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment ( surtout du programme de la cérémonie) avant de partir sur ordre de l'interne, arguant que Shepard avait besoin de repos.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Constatations**

« Ah commandant je vois que vous êtes réveillé, la cérémonie des médailles commence dans 2 heures «

Un mois et demi était passé depuis la première visite de Garrus, Tali et Liara à John. De puis cette première visite ses amis étaient venus le voir presque tous les jours. Parfois c'était James, d'autres fois Ashely, en somme, tous ses anciens amis et alliés étaient venus le voir, Miranda était même venue le voir deux ou trois fois et, à son grand étonnement, Joker avait même accompagné Garrus lors d'une de ses visites.

Garrus semblait avoir repris son emploi au SSC et avait, avec Tali, acheté un appartement dans les Secteurs.

En sortant de l'hôpital et en se dirigeant vers la tour du Conseil, John croisa Anderson qui lui dit :

« Vous savez Shepard, après cette remise des médailles je part.

-Ou ? »

John avait sa petite idée mais voulait que ce soit Anderson qui la lui dise

« Je vais enseigner à l'Académie Grissom. Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a plusieurs semaines, rien de tel que la fin du monde pour vous rappeler ce que vous avez oublié de faire.

-Vous ne quittez pas l'armée ?

-Non, je reste amiral mais on peut dire que je travaille à mi-temps.

-C'est possible ?

-Oui. Un amiral ne va pas souvent sur le terrain. Je peux donc continuer à faire partie de l'armée tout en enseignant ce que je sais aux jeunes générations. Et puis, je veux revoir Kelhee.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

-Si vous voulez je vous donne mon appartement.

-Sérieusement !?

-Sérieusement. »

Tout en discutant ils se dirigeaient ver l'ascenseur qui menait à la tour de la Citadelle. En effet l'attaque éclair des Moissonneurs avait fait peu de blessés car, dès les premiers signes d'arrivée des Moissonneurs, le SSC avait fait aussitôt évacuer le plus de monde certaines personnes avaient refusées de quitter leur habitation et, lorsque la Citadelle avait été placée en orbite autour de la Terre, les Moissonneurs avaient aussitôt envoyé des vagues entières de zombies pour la vider de ses occupants. Les zombies avaient été exterminés lors de la récupération de la Citadelle.

Cependant, les dommages matériels avaient été peu importants et, deux semaines après la bataille ( pendant lesquelles, Shepard l'avait appris, il avait été soigné sur Terre ) l'essentiel de la Citadelle était redevenu opérationnel.

Par-ci par-là se voyaient bien des immeubles détruits mais, dans le Présidium, il était difficile d'imaginer que la Citadelle avait été attaquée par les Moissonneurs.

Au moment d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, ils virent que Garrus,Liara,Tali,Ashley et Joker les attendaient :

« Salut commandant, fit joker en premier, vous avez accepté de vous lever pour la médaille

-Je vois que vous vous avez fait le sacrifice ultime Joker : Vous raser.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez, c'est une cérémonie de remerciements envers ceux qui ont participé à la guerre contre les Moissonneurs ET une remise de médaille envers ceux qui ont sauvé la galaxie plusieurs fois. Ca vaut bien un rasage.

-Ah. C'est pour ça qu'on est que six. Il y a autre chose de prévu ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Garrus, le Conseil va faire un discours, va annoncer que les Krogans ayant suffisamment souffert, il a décider de leur accorder un remède au génophage, que les rachnis ont tout ce temps été endoctrinés et méritent donc une seconde chance et qu'ils n'ont compris que tous les geths n'étaient pas belliqueux qu'après trois siècles de guerre.

-Rien que ça .

-Ouais, précisa Ashley, les conseillers ont du mal à admettre que sans vous, ils auraient été moissonnés et que vous êtes le seul à avoir pu réconcilier des races ennemies depuis toujours.

-Les conseillers n'ont pas changés" constata John


	6. Chapter 5: Les représentants

**assassinLawson21:**_merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir._

**Chapitre 5 : Les représentants**

En sortant de l'ascenseur, la première chose que virent John et ses compagnons fut que presque tout ce que la Citadelle comptait de gens important s'était rassemblé pour être aux premières loges de la cérémonie, chacun s'efforçant de se placer au plus près de l'allée qu'emprunterait les décorés.

Evidemment Shepard et les « anciens du Normandy » , comme Garrus appelait leur groupe, n'étaient pas seuls. John vit l'amiral Zaal Koris vas Qwib-Qwib ( il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au nom de l'amiral sans avoir envie de rire), visiblement chargé de représenter les quariens, il vit également le Primarque Victus, pour les turiens et des représentants venus de toute la galaxie. Il vit même un ou deux geths que la plupart des gens évitait.

Rien d'étonnant à cela si l'on considérait que les geths avaient été classés comme belliqueux après avoir chassés les quariens de leur planète d'origine il y avait trois siècles. De plus, une partie des geths s'étaient ralliés aux Moissonneurs trois années auparavant , y voyant là des dieux qui pouvaient leur donner le contrôle de la galaxie.

Ces geths avaient acquis leur indépendance il y avait moins d'un an, grâce à lui. Il avait préféré « corriger l' erreur de calcul des hérétiques »( comme l'avait appelé Légion ) plutôt que de les détruire.

Lorsque les geths avaient été attaqués par les Quariens qui désiraient reprendre leur monde natal après trois siècle de vie dans l'espace, ils s'étaient re-alliés aux Moissonneurs afin de pouvoir lutter.

Grâce au sacrifice de Légion, les geths avaient ( cette fois-ci tous) été libérés de l'emprise des Moissonneurs.

Il voyait également une reine rachni accompagnée d'une asari que John était sûr d'avoir déjà vu et dont il avait oublié le nom ) qui lui servait de « bouche » : En effet leur parole n'étant compréhensible que par les autres rachnis , si ces derniers se retrouvent face à une autre espèce, il manipulent un corps ( vivant ou non ) pour parler à leur place.

John n'avait aucune idée de comment cela fonctionnait et s'en fichait éperdument tant qu'il pouvait leur parler.

Il remarqua également que la reine et son « interprète » étaient elles aussi évités par l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Ce qui était logique quand on pensait que les Rachnis avaient faillis conquérir la galaxie deux mille ans auparavant et n'avaient pu être stoppés que par les Krogans qui….

« Où sont les Krogans ? demanda John, Où est Wrex ? Je pensais qu'il serait venu représenté son peuple quand même.

-Oui mais non, répondit Anderson, lorsque le Conseil lui a parlé de la cérémonie et l'a invité à venir, il les a envoyé chier en disant qu'il n'avait, je cite, « pas que ça à faire d'assister à des cérémonie à la con » et qu'il devait « aller réparé mil quatre cent soixante treize ans de conneries ».

-A ouais, rien que ça, fit Garrus l'air admiratif ,et le Conseil l'a pris comment ?

-Ils ont pensés qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver davantage, répondit Anderson

-Tiens, d'ailleurs tant que j'y pense,fit John en montrant le bout de l'allée, je ne vois pas de Conseiller humain, pourquoi ?

-Parce que, expliqua Anderson, les Conseillers ont encore trop peur des humains après ce qu'il a failli leur arrivé avec Udina et Kai leng, ils tremblent de peur dès qu'un humain est à moins de cinq mètres d'eux et qu'ils n'ont pas de gardes pour les protéger. Qui plus est, le Conseiller humain n'a pas encore été choisi.

Pas encore ? fit John incrédule, mais le conseiller est mort il y a un peu moins de 4 mois, je pensais que tous ce que l'humanité compte d'hommes politiques se serait jeté sur l'occasion.

-Oui, fit Ashley, mais étant donné que chacun veut absolument être Conseiller, ils n'ont pas pu se décider. Et puis, la guerre s'est totalement finie i peine deux mois. »

C'est alors que tout le monde fit silence.

La cérémonie commençait.


	7. Chapter 6: La cérémonie

Chapitre 6 : La cérémonie.

Ce fut le conseiller turien qui commença le discours :  
« Aujourd'hui, il ne s'agit pas que d'une remise de médaille, il s'agit du début d'un nouvel âge. Un âge où la galaxie n'a plus à craindre les Moissonneurs . Un âge où les dangers que nous courrons seront bien moindre que tous ceux que la galaxie a connu depuis sa création.  
En effet les Moissonneurs ne sont plus, ces entités qui annihilaient les espèces conscientes , ne sont plus. Cette victoire est la victoire notre temps sur un cycle qui se répétait depuis des milliers d'années. »

La conseillère asari poursuivit :  
« Cependant cette victoire est le fruit de la lutte de tous au sein de la galaxie, de tous ceux qui ont osés se lever face à l'obscurité . Nous devons remercier chacun de ceux ayant pris part à ce conflit. Tous ceux qui sont morts ne l'ont pas été en vain. Car désormais, nous sommes unis et nous pourrons lutter contre n'importe quelle menace.  
Les moissonneurs ont le seul mérite de nous avoir unis. Les anciens ennemis sont devenus alliés, les anciennes rancœurs sont oubliées. Nous sommes véritablement dans une nouvelle ère, un ère de paix »

Le conseiller galarien termina :  
« En effet, pour lutter contre les Moissonneurs de nouvelles espèces se sont jointes à nous et les torts ont été effacés :  
-Les geths nous ont rejoints. En effet, l'expulsion des Quariens de leur planète d'origine n'est pas due à une volonté de les exiler, mais au désir des geths de ne pas être détruits. Maintenant que les Quariens ont compris cela, il n'y aura plus de guerre entre ces deux peuples et je déclare que quiconque s'attaquera à un geth sera coupable d'attaque contre une race concilienne. »

Il laissa les cris étonnés se dissiper avant de poursuivre :  
« De plus, après mil quatre cent soixante treize années de génophage, nous avons jugé que les Krogans avaient été suffisamment déchus. En conséquence, un remède au génophage a été diffusé sur Tutchanka. Nous espérons de tous cœur que le chef krogan Urdnot Wrex sera capable de contenir ses compagnons en colère ( à juste titre ) contre nous. »

Re-cris offusqués, re-pose avant la suite :

« Et enfin, nous avons appris que les Rachnis, qui avaient attaqué la galaxie voilà deux mille ans, l'avaient fait à cause de l'endoctrinement des Moissonneurs. Ces derniers étant détruis, les Rachnis sont désormais race concilienne. »

Les cris se firent plus nombreux et forts que jamais :  
« Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de leur endoctrinement !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il vous dit qu'ils ne recommenceront pas ! »

John avait profiter du discours pour observer les conseillers. Au moment de parler des Krogans, les conseillers turiens et galarien avaient serrés les dents, prononçant les paroles contre leur gré. Cela se comprenait , les Krogans n'ayant jusque là pas caché leur envie de casser du turien et du galarien. La conseillère asari était resté calme.

Mais ce qu'il avait à dire aurait de quoi la mettre dans tout ses états

« Et maintenant, fit le conseiller turien, nous voulons remercier spécialemnt ceux sans qui cette guerre aurait été perdu d'avance.

Commandant Shepard, avancez. »


	8. Chapter 7: La médaille

**Chapitre 7 : la médaille et les journalistes**

« Commandant, au nom de toutes les races de la galaxie, nous tenons à vous remercier vous et votre équipe, fit la conseillère asari. Nous tenons non seulement à vous remercier mais aussi à nous excuser. En effet, il y a trois ans , lorsque vous avez tué Saren et que nous avons détruit Sovereign, nous n'avons pas pris vos menaces au sérieux alors que nous aurions dus. Le résultat en a été que, lorsque les Moissonneurs sont arrivés, comme vous l'aviez dit, nous n'étions pas prêts. »

John avait remarqué que chaque fois que des excuses ou explications délicate s étaient attendues du Conseil, la conseillère asari s'en chargeait.

« Toutefois, lors de l'attaque de Saren, vous n'étiez pas seul, reprit le conseiller turien, Et nous voulons également remercier ceux sans qui vous n'auriez pas pu réussir, sans qui la galaxie aurait été condamnée il y a trois ans. »

Garrus, Tali, Ashley, Joker, Liara et Anderson s'avancèrent alors. Le conseiller galarien continua :

« Vous avez tous sauvé la galaxie deux fois (Garrus fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se retint). Nous ne pourrons jamais vous remercier suffisamment pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous ainsi que pour toutes les personnes qui vivront un jour dans une galaxie débarrassée des Moissonneurs.

En conséquence, nous avons décidé de vous remettre ces médailles qui, si elles ne vous récompensent pas à votre juste valeur, montrerons à tous ce que vous avez accompli. »

Un galarien passa devant eux et leur remit des médailles. John put noter que sa médaille ressemblait beaucoup plus à son insigne N7 qu'à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une médaille : Petite plaque en métal argenté avec une chaîne grise. Plutôt austère si ce n'est l'inscription qui figurait dessus : »Remis au commandant John Shepard, premier Spectre humain, sauveur de la Citadelle et de la galaxie. »

Il releva la tête.

La cérémonie était visiblement finie, les conseillers étaient descendus de leur sorte d'estrade et discutaient avec certaines personnes présentes.

Avant même d'avoir pu parler à ses amis, John fut abordé par une journaliste, LA journaliste, celle qui avait tout fait pour le déstabiliser et le pousser à la colère à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait : Kalisah Bin-Sinan Al-Jilani :

« Bonjour, commandant, est ce que vous voulez bien répondre à quelques questions ?

-Allez-y, fit-il avec un soupir résigné, mais si vous voulez des détails sur le déroulement des opérations que j'ai mené il y a deux mois, demandez à Diana Allers, c'est elle qui a l'exclusivité de mers reportages.

-En fait commandant, j'aimerais savoir ce que cela vous faits d'être médaillé alors que ceux étant morts au combat n'ont droit à aucune cérémonie ( le poing de John le démangea). Ceux qui sont morts sur Terre en attendant votre retour, le retour de « l'héroïque Shepard ».

-Vous savez, répondit John en tentant de garder son calme, Je n'oublie pas les sacrifices de ceux qui ont combattus sur Terre, alors que tout semblait perdu et que j'étais leur seul espoir.

Je ne les oublie absolument pas. Bien sûr, recevoir cette médaille est un honneur, mais cela ne me fait pas oublier que des gens sont morts dans cette guerre. Et j'espère que personne ne l'oubliera.

-Merci commandant. C'était Kalisah Bin sinan pour Westerland News,termina Kalisah, l'air déçue en se tournant vers la caméra. »

John la vit se diriger vers Diana Allers, visiblement pour demander des précisons.

Une autre journaliste arriva. Celle-ci, John l'appréciait et elle ne cherchait pas à l'énerver. Il s'agissait d'Emily Wong.

« Bonjour commandant, fit-elle, vous avez un moment pour répondre à mes questions ?

-Evidemment, répondit-il, bien que le fait de se faire interwiever deux fois de suite l'agace.

-Très bien commandant, il y a deux ans et huit mois vous avez été porté disparu. Il y a huit mois, des témoins assuraient vous avoir vu dans les systèmes Terminus, et, qui plus est, affilié à Cerberus. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer où vous étiez pendant ces deux ans ? »

John ne s'attendait pas à cette question .Il fut déconcerté pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles il chercha une réponse à dire.

« La seule chose que je peux vous affirmer, c'est que, lors de l'explosion du Normandy j'ai été grièvement blessé et ai passé les deux années suivantes à récupérer. Au terme de ces deux années, j'ai été contacté par Cerberus qui m'a demandé d'enquêter sur les colonies humaines qui avaient été mystérieusement désertées en une nuit. »

Il avait éssayer de mentir le moins possible tout en cachant le fait qu'il était morts et que Cerbersu avait mis deux ans à le ressuscité.

« J'ai découvert que les colons avaient été enlevé par les Récolteurs. J'ai formé une équipe composé des meilleurs, nous sommes allés jusqu'à la base des récolteurs et l'avons détruites. Malheureusement, les colons étaient déjà morts lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Les récolteurs les avaient utilisés pour créer une sorte de Moissoneur humain.

-Impressionnant, fit Emily Wong en hochant la tête., Et pourquoi l'alliance vous a-t-elle mise à pied et dégradé ?

-Parce que j'avais collaboré avec Cerberus.

-Merci commandant, vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ?

-Que si les asaris sont si avancés c'est grâce à une balise prothéenne présente sur Thessia depuis des milliers d'années dont elles n'ont jamais parlées à personne.

-Quoi ?!

-Je tiens également à ajouter que nous aurions sûrement fait la même chose si nous en avions eu l'occasion.

-Certes, fit Wong, toujours interloquée. Et…. Heuuu…. Avez vous encore autre chose à dire ?

-Non mademoiselle Wong.

-Eh bien, bonne journée »

Elle partit, l'air toujours aussi surprise.

John rejoigna ses amis.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a fini ici, on s'en va ? fit Garrus.

-Tu sais Garrus, tu ne fais plus partie de mon équipage, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Pareil pour vous Tali, Liara et Ashley. Je peux retourner à l'hôpital tout seul. »

Ils sortirent de la salle du conseil. John avait le sentiment d'avoir déclenché une « tempête de merde politique ». Mais il estimait que tout le monde devait savoir.


	9. Chapter 8: Black Mesa 1

**Salut à tous !**

**Ce chapitre a été écrit à une période où je ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle direction tourner ma fic et donc, ce chapitre et le sivant sont entièrement pompés sur le jeu** _Half-Life_

Bonne lecture :-)

Chapitre 8 : Retour au travail

John avait horriblement mal à la tête.

Pas la douleur provoquée par une blessure, mais plutôt celle cause par une gueule de bois phénoménale.

Lui et Ashley avaient emménagé dans l'appartement d'Anderson ( qui était maintenant le leur ) la veille au soir. Ils avaient invité Garrus, Tali, Liara,Miranda et Joker pour fêter dignement son rétablissement et la fin de la guerre.

John se souvenait avoir beaucoup bu et après d'avoir, avec Ashley et Miranda ….

Non ça ne pouvait pas s'être passé comme ça, Ashley et Miranda était chacune assez jalouse de la relation que l'autre avait eu avec lui.

Il se retourna et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il vit qu'Ashley était à moitié endormie.

Cette vision apaisa un peu son mal de tête.

Alors qu'il se levait il entendit Ashley lui dire :

« Il faudrait penser à réinviter Miranda .»

Après 2 douches et un bon petit déjeuner, John se sentait à peu près bien lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son ordinateur ( qu'il avait récupéré sur le Normandy) affichait un nouveau message :

« De : Conseil

à : Spectre John Shepard

Nous avons un mission à vous confier. Allez. Dans le bureau des Spectres.»

C'était tout.

« C'est bizarre, fit Ashley, ils m'ont envoyé le même.

-Qu'est ce que ca a de bizarre ? Tu es un Spectre non ?

-Je pensais qu'ils allaient annuler mon titre vu que j'avais été promue par Udina pour le protéger pendant sa tentative de putsch.

-Arrêtes de te sous-estimer. On doit y aller. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, au bureau des Affaires Tactique et SPECiales de Reconnaissances :

« Alors c'est ca notre mission ? , fit John en regardant le terminal, Allez dans un complexe sur Terre où des scientifiques testent des nouveaux matériaux ?

-On dirait. Allons-y . »

Ils prirent une navette au spatioport pour aller dans une des nombreuses bases orbitales terrestres.

Là, ils prirent un UT-45 Kodiak pour aller au complexe.

Ils survolèrent le désert du Nouveau-Mexique pendant une heure et demi avant de trouver enfin le centre de recherche. Ce dernier n'était perceptible que parce qu'une piste d'atterrissage s'y trouvait.

Au moment où ils sortaient de leur navette, un scientifique humain se précipita vers eux et les salua. :

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Kleiner, administrateur du Centre de Recherche de Black Mesa. On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Vous venez pour le test du nouvel échantillon ?

-En effet, répondit Ashley la première, le Conseil nous envoie pour ça. Mais, qu'est ce que cet échantillon a de particuliers et comment l'avez- vous obtenu ?

-Cet échantillon est issue d'une technologie inconnue. Peut-être un mélange de technologie moissonneur et protéhenne. Quand à la façon dont nous l'avons obtenu, eh bien c'est cet homme qui nous l'a donné en disant que cela lui semblait être un élément intéressant. »

Pendant que Kleiner parlait, John vit d'un escalier qui menait dans le sous-sol, un homme en monter. Cet homme était en costard-cravate, les cheveux poivre et sel et portait une mallette estampillée du logo de Black Mesa.

Cet homme se contenta d'accord un bref regard à Ashley et Kleiner, regarda John d'une manière plus insistante et parti. Le tout en moins de 10 secondes et sans dire un mot.

Ils commencèrent à descendre dans les locaux.

« Il est bizarre votre donateur, fit remarquer Ashley.

-En effet. Et, pendant que j'y pense, vous allez devoir remettre toutes vos armes, armures et Omni-techs.

-QUOI ?!, firent John et Ashley d'une seule voix, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?!

-Très bien, merci de vous en préoccuper. Mais, si je vous demande de déposer tout cela au poste de garde ( où ils venaient d'arriver). C'est parce que nous utilisons beaucoup de champs électromagnétiques pour nos tests et qu'en conséquence ils pourraient totalement dérégler votre équipement.

-On ne vas quand même pas se promener sans armes ? fit Ashley l'air outrée.

-Pas du tout, répondit Kleiner. Cependant, les armes que nous allons vous donner sont asser vieilles. Quoiqu'en excellent état de marche.

-Calme toi Ashley, ca vaut mieux si c'est pour éviter que nos armes nous pêtent à la gueule »

Dit John avant qu'Ashley, l'air furieuse de devoir se servir d'armes vielles de plus d'un siècle, n'intervienne.

Alors qu'il déposait son équipement dans un casier, John examina le monorail qu'ils allaient prendre pour entrer dans le complexe proprement dit.

Comme tout le reste de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir de Black Mesa, le monorail était vieux mais parfaitement entretenu.

Un des gardes de sécurité lui tend ses nouvelles armes : un fusil à pompe ( Littéralement à pompe), un fusil de précision et un 357 Magnum.

John connaissait ces armes pour les avoir étudié lors de sa formation. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à s'en servir un jour.

Ashley, elle, avait écopé d'un fusil d'assaut et d'un fusil à pompe .

On leur remit à tout deux un gilet par-balles.

« Esperons que vous n'aurez pas à vous en servir, fit Kleiner, Maintenant en route. »

Une fois dans la rame, le trajet dura environ 5 minutes pendant lesquelles Kleiner expliqua le fonctionnement du centre.

« Black Mesa est autonome. Notre électricité est produite par un barrage un peu plus loin ainsi que par une centrale à fusion nucléaire. De plus, le centre ne se compose pas que des bases de recherches. Il y a aussi des cafétérias, des dortoirs,.. En gros Black Mesa peut être qualifiée de ville souterraine.

Nous faisions également des recherches sur les manipulations génétiques avant que cela ne soit interdit. Un de nos scientifiques avait même réussi à créer une valise avec des pattes. Beaucoup de pattes. Cependant cette valise était beaucoup trop bizarre et dangereuse, nous avons du la détruire. »

Ils arrivèrent alors au Secteur C, lieu de test de l'échantillon.

Le Secteur C était un ancien silo nucléaire reconverti en laboratoire.

Ils furent accueillis par un scientifique humain en combinaison orange et noire, brun avec des lunettes et une barbe récente et portant des lunettes.

« Commandant Shepard Voici le docteur Gordon Freeman, le scientifique qui s'occupera du test de l'échantillon Z »

Gordon Freeman tendit la main à Shepard et dit :

« Bienvenu à Black Mesa »


	10. Chapter 9 : Black Mesa 2

**Chapitre 9 : Conséquences inattendues.**

Le Docteur Freeman conduisit Ashley et John à travers le bâtiment qui se révéla assez complexes dans sa construction.

« Je suppose que Kleiner vous a parlé des travaux que nous faisons ici ? demanda le Docteur Freeman

-Pas vraiment.

-Nous travaillons sur la téléportation, et sur la robotique. Dans ce domaine, nous avons créer des robots qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des humains. Nous les avons appelé Réplicants, ce sont en quelque sorte des IA avec un corps très similaire à celui d'un humain. Ils boivent, mangent, pensent … Mais ils ne sont pas dans cette zone du centre. Ils sont dans le secteur F.

Le secteur C ( où nous nous trouvons ) est un ancien silo à missiles nucléaires, leur expliqua Gordon, dont la partie la plus basse sert de laboratoire d'analyse.

-Et pourquoi votre combinaison est-elle si … différente ? demanda John,

-ET bien, je suis celui qui doit manipuler l'échantillon Z pendant les analyses, je porte une combinaison de protection spécialement prévue pour ce genre de manipulations. Evidemment elle est plus encombrante qu'une simple blouse mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque »

Tout en discutant il passèrent par un vestiaire, une cafétéria et prirent plusieurs ascenseurs avant d'arriver dans une salle qui contenait plusieurs ordinateurs ainsi qu'une fenêtre sur une autre salle, cette dernière cylindrique et très haute.

« La grande salle que vous voyez est la salle de test dans laquelle Gordon, moi-même et le professeur Eli Vance allons pénétrer pour l'analyse proprement dite, intervint Kleiner, Vous êtes ici dans la salle d'observation. »

John vit les trois scientifiques se diriger vers une porte à l'opposé d'où ils étaient entrés et prendre un escalier pour la salle de test.

« Je me demande pourquoi le Conseil nous a envoyé ici, entendit-il Ashley lui dire. Je veux dire, pour une simple analyse ils auraient pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Aucune idée Ash. Allez, viens, on va voir ce qu'ils font exactement »

Ils s'approchèrent de la vitre et observèrent l'analyse de l'échantillon Z.

En contrebas, chacun devant un ordinateur, les trois savants pianotaient fiévreusement les touches. Une sorte de laser fusait au milieu de la pièce, gagnant intensité au fur et à mesure :

« Spectromètre à 80 %, 90 , 100% entendirent-ils Kleiner annoncer.

-J'envoie l'échantillon Gordon, préparez-vous à la réception., puis vous le mettrez dans le rayon du spectromètre et vous éloignerez.

-Compris Eli » répondit le scientifique en combinaison orange.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une trappe dans le sol s'ouvrit et un chariot en sortit. L'élément reposant sur ce chariot semblait à première vue une simple rocher mais cette impression disparaissait au bout de quelques secondes. En effet, ce « rocher » était marqué de plusieurs « veines ».

Gordon hésita un moment puis prit le chariot et le poussa lentement vers le rayon. Une fois l'échantillon dans le spectromètre, il s'éloigna.

L'échantillon se mit à luire au contact du rayon et ses veines semblèrent palpiter .A ce moment là, le Docteur Kleiner dit, d'une voix plutôt calme :

« Il dégage de l'énergie. Beaucoup trop. Gordon, écartez vous TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Ces derniers mots avaient été criés d'une voix terrifiée.

De nombreux éclairs partirent de l'échantillon et fusèrent dans toutes les directions. L'un d'eux traversa la vitre de la salle d'observation et manqua de toucher John et Ashley.

Aussitôt après les éclairs, des sortes de portails apparurent et des troupes Moissonneurs en sortirent.

Shepard eut le réflexe de braquer son fusil à pompe vers le Cannibale qui était apparu avant de réaliser qu'il portait des armes veilles d'au moins un siècle et ne fonctionnaient probablement plus, quoi qu'en disent le Dr Kleiner qui était dans la salle de test et qui …

John se tourna vers la salle de test et put voir le Dr Freeman qui luttait contre deux zombies à la fois.

Les Dr Kleiner et Vance, eux, étaient étendus face contre terre, morts.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri suivit d'une série de bruits qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et vit Ashley, son fusil d'assaut brandi vers le Cannibale qui agonisait :

« Je pensais pas que ces vieux trucs marchaient encore. »

John comprit que la série de bruits très rapides qu'il avait entendu était en fait le bruit que produit un fusil d'assaut de model M16 lorsque l'on tire avec. Bruit qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître, ne l'ayant jamais entendu de sa vie.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? cria John à Freeman qui venait juste d'émerger de l'escalier.

-Une résonance en chaîne, expliqua ce dernier, Cela créer d'innombrables portails menant vers Dieu sait où. Il doit y en avoir dans tout le centre. Nous DEVONS sortir d'ici le plus vite possible vant que la résonn..

-Et pour Kleiner et Vance ? l'interrompit Ashley

-Morts. On doit sortir d'ici. »

Alors qu'ils sortaient du Secteur C après une longue extermination de troupes Moissonneurs, au moment d'arriver sur le quai du tram, John, Ashley et Gordon virent que 3 Brutes leur bloquaient le passage.

Les Brutes chargèrent aussitôt et envoyèrent voler les trois compagnons contre le mur :

« Merde, j'avais oublié, pas de boucliers cinétiques la dessus, fit Ashley avec une grimace en se relevant. Vous allez bien Gordon ? »

En effet, le bras gauche de cerdnier pendait, amorphe.

« J'ai connu mieux. Mais ca va aller, fit il en se relevant avec une grimace, »

Les trois Brutes chargèrent. John et Ashley ne purent que les esquiver en soutenant Gordonet montèrent dans la rame qui les conduirait à la sorite. Gordon l'actionna et cette dernière s'ébranla lentement.

Au bout de 10 minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin au poste de garde marquant la sortie.

John et Ashley se changèrent. Ils virent Gordon se diriger vers la rame :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Gordon, revenez, cria John

-Cette résonance est beaucoup trop grand, ça ne va pas du tout. Il faut que je détruise l'échantillon avant que la résonance ne s'étende à l'ensemble du Nouveau-Mexique.

-Gordon ! Revenez ! » cria John, inutilement car Gordon avait atteint la rame et l'avait déjà mise en route.

John et Ashley ne purent que remonter le plus vite possible et grimper dans le Kodiak qu'ils avaient garé devant la base il y avait de cela plusieurs heures.

A l'intérieur de l'UT-45, régnant une chaleur étouffante.

John démarra la navette et se dirigea vers le relais Charon afin de rejoindre la Citadelle.

Lui et Ashley passèrent cependant la nuit dans leur appartement. Au matin, John mit le canal de la télévision terrestre et vit les informations :

« Un tremblement de terre d'une magnitude immense a secoué le Nouveau-Mexique. Ce séïsme serait la conséquence d'un incident ayant survenu au Centre de Recherche de Black Mesa, détruit par l'explosion. »

John éteignit la télé et se leva.

Il comptait faire un rapport détaillé de « l'Incident de Black Mesa »


	11. Chapter 10: Le Conseil

Chapitre 10 : Un Conseil et des paroles.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'était des troupes Moissonneurs qui ont envahies Black Mesa !

-Avez vous des preuves ? Les Moissonneurs ont été détruits il y a près de trois mois vous vous rappelez ? »

Shepard venait de faire son rapport au Conseil sur sa mission à Black Mesa et ne pouvait que constater l'incrédulité des quatre conseiller. Le Conseiller humain ayant été élu il y avait quelques jours de cela, il s'agissait d'un obscur politicien nommé François Merkel dont John n'avait jamais entendu parler. Cela dit, dire que le commandant John Shepard s'intéressait peu à la politque aurait été un monstrueux euphémisme .

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je les ai vu tuer des scientifiques.

-Savez-vous exactement ce qu'est une résonance en chaîne Shepard ? demanda le conseiller galarien, Pour faire simple cela peut téléporter n'importe quoi n'importe où. Il s'agit probablement de quelques troupes Moissonneurs dont nous ne nous sommes pas encore débarrassés car elles sont dans un coin perdu de la galaxie.

-Merci de votre rapport commandant. Vous pouvez disposer. » termina le conseiller turien

John rentra à son appartement, à sa suite, à son duplex ou quelque soit le nom qu'on donne à une habitation pareille, pour informer Ashley du déroulement de la rencontre. Elle avait elle même choisie de ne pas venir étant donné sa tendance à tout dire franchement que les conseillers n'aimaient guère.

En entrant il trouva Ashley assise qui l'attendait :

« Il faut qu'on discute.

-Et voilà, fit-il l'air mi amusé, mi résigné, notre première discussion sérieuse en tant que couple.

-Exactement John, répondit-elle, l'air un peu amusée, il faut qu'on parle de la soirée d'il y a quelques jours, de ce qu'on a fait avec …. Miranda. Je préfèrerait qu'on ne le fasse plus.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air de beaucoup apprécier quand on l'a fait ,non ?

-Oui mais… Ecoute, ce qui me dérange c'est que.. je ne sais pas si tu ne vas pas, un jour, partir avec elle et m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait il y a un an.

-Il y a un an, je venais de te parler et tu n'avais plus confiance en moi, tu ne me croyais plus. Alors j'ai essayé de tirer un trait sur le passé, de ne plus penser à toi et de.. passer à autre chose. J'ai eu deux vies, et ça implique aussi deux amours.

-Je vois. Tu sais, je t'en veux pas mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Miranda est une amie. Une très bonne amie ( dans tous les sens du terme ), je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je l'ai même aimé mais ca ne va pas plus loin.

-D'accord, tu as gagné, on la réinvitera un jour. Bon sinon, comment c'était avec le conseil ?

-Mal. Ils refusent de croire qu'un Moissonneurs soit toujours en liberté et n'ai pas été détruit.

-Je les comprend. Plusieurs milliers , voire millions, de soldats sont morts.

-Ouais, il n'empêche que je donnerais cher pour voir leur tête le jour où ce Moissonneur mystère se pointera.

-Moi aussi. Bon, on fait quoi ?

-Aucune idée. »

Ashley et John passèrent le reste de la matinée ( si tant est que ce mot veille dire quelque chose sur la Citdelle ) à dormir. John fut, juste avant de tomber dans le sommeil, étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait convaincu Ashley. Il se savait très convaincant mais là …

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et vit Ashley consulter son ordinateur ( à elle ).

« Garrus nous invite. L'informa t-elle.

-A quoi ?

-A son mariage avec Tali andouille.

-A oui. C'est vrai .Il a invité qui ?

-Wrex, Liara, Joker. En fait, tous les « anciens » qui ont poursuit Saren.

-c'est presque insultant dit comme ça.

-Il y aura aussi Jack, Miranda, Grunt et Jacob

-D'accord

-Aller. ( elle s'assit à coté de lui) Tu t'y attendait non ?

-Le mariage est où ?

-Sur Palaven.

-Super, je vais enfin pouvoir connaître le père de Garrus. Depuis le temps qu'il me dit que je devrais le rencontrer. Le mariage a lieu quand ?

-Dans une semaine, temps standard.

-Ok. On a le temps non ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, John vu à la télé :

« Flash Spécial :La Conseillère Tevos, représentante des asaris depuis de nombreuses années, est décédée dans son appartement aujourd'hui. Le SSC enquête actuellement sur la facon dont l'assassin a pu entrer chez la conseillère sans être remarqué. Le droïde assistant du Conseiller affirme ne pas avoir entendu d' plus, tous les enregistrements vidéo de l'heure de la mort ont été effacés Il est demandé à tous de fournir les renseignements qu'ils jugeront nécessaire pour aider à l'identification et à la capture de cet assassin. »

Voilà qui était très étonnant. En effet, les conseillers disposaient de gardes du corps en faction devant chez eux et d'un système de sécurité optimal qui ne devait pas ( en théorie ) pouvoir être contourné.

« Ash, fit-il en se tourna vers elle, tu t'y connais en assassins ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes c.. »

Elle venait de voir la nouvelle.

« Tu veux qu'on s'en mêle ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-J'ai pas envie de me mêler des affaires des asaris.

-Tu veux pas savoir comment ce type a fait ?

-Si. On y va ? »

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime un quart d'heure plus tard. John vit une vieille connaissance :

« Commandant Bailey. Vous vous occupez de ce meurtre ?

-Ouais shepard. Vous venez nous aider ?

-Effectivement. On sait quoi ?

-Absolument RIEN !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ashley, surprise, strictement rien du tout .

-Rien de rien. Bon, on sait que le meurtre a été commis entre 14h51 et 15h03 parce que ce sont les enregistrements caméra qui manquent mais c'est tout.

-Et le méca ? Il a vut quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout.

-Donc vous traquez un fantome en fait.

-Vous avez tout compris Shepard.

-Je vais vous aider. »


	12. Chapter 11: Assassin

_**Salut. Voici un autre chapitre référence et j'espère qu'il vous plaira**_

**Chapitre 11 : Un étrange assassin.**

Cela faisait deux jours que la conseillère Tevos avait été tuée, et ni le SSC ni John ou Ashley n'avait la moindre piste qui pourrait mener à un début d'identification de l'assassins.

« Récapitulons, fit John a haute voix dans son appartement, Le meurtre a été commis entre 14h51 et 15h03, nous le savons car ce sont ces minutes qui ont été effacées des caméras de surveillance. Caméras qui sont censées ne pas pouvoir être piratées. Les gardes du corps situés à l'entrée de l'appartement n'ont rien vu, rien entendu. Le méca personnel de la conseillère affirme ne rien avoir remarqué d'anormal. Il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction dans l'appartement et la conseillère a visiblement été tuée avec un fusil d'assaut. J'oublie quelque chose ?

-Non John, répondit Ashley. Par contre est ce que tu as parlé au méca de la conseillère ?

-Non, je n'y avais pas pensé, merci Ash. »

Ils se rendirent à l'appartement de la défunte conseillère, qui allait, dans quelques heures, être occupé par la nouvelle conseillère asari, Irissa Natsuni.

« J'aimerais parler au méca de l'ancienne conseillère s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite monsieur . »

Le méca arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il était de couleur rouille.

« Laissez nous seuls je vous prie.

-Bien. »

Le garde partit, laissant John, Ashley et le méca seuls dans l'appartement.

« Bonjour.

-Affirmation : Bonjour maître.

-Aucun de nous n'est ton propriétaire, signala Ashley,

-Affirmation : Je sais madame, seulement j'ai été programmé pour obéir aux tas de viandes … aux organiques. Excuse : Désolé, il semblerait que mon vocabulateur fasse des siennes.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Shepard, Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-HK-47 maître.

-Pourquoi ?

-Réponse : Je suis le 47 ième droide de ce genre fabriqué par la compagnie Hahne-Kedar maître.

-Très bien HK-47, fit Ashley, peut tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours ?

-Explication navrée : Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider maîtresse, Comme je l'ai déjà dit aux tas de.. officiers du SSc qui m'ont interrogé, j'étais dans la chambre de ma défunte maîtresse et je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. Lorsque je suis venu prendre de nouveaux ordres, elle étais morte.

-TU n'as rien remarqué ?

-Agacé : RIEN maître, combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire.

-Pas besoin de s'énerver. Mais, pourquoi parles-tu comme les elcors ?

-Explication : Eh bien maître, étant un droïde, mon intonation de change jamais, donc, pour préciser ce que je dis, je parle de la même manière que les elcors.

-Bien HK-47, Où était le cadavre de Tevos ?

-Remarque : A quoi cela va-t-il vous servir maître ?

-A savoir où était l'assassin au moment du tir, fit Ashley, très agacée, Alors réponds !

-Affirmation : elle était contre le mur, ici ( il pointa un mur ) affalée contre et percée de multiples trous.

-Très bien, merci HK-47, tu peux disposer ». Fit John..

IL se tourna vers Ashley, s'allongea à l'endroit indiqué par le droÏde et dit :

« Donc elle était comme ça, vu les trous l'agresseur devait être à maximum deux pas d'elle. »

Ashley se mit à l'endroit qu'il indiquait :

« Donc il était là, il a tiré. Mais comment la conseillère s'est trouvée dans cette position ? Elle a du être prise par surprise et donc »

Un hypothèse folle venait de lui traverser la tête

« Mais oui ! C'est pour ça !

-Pour ça que quoi ? ' dit Ashley, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a aucune trace d'effraction ou de lutte. En fait… »

Une rafale de tirs, à peine audible, venait d'être tirée.

Ashley s'effondra. Elle n'était pas morte mais sonnée.

John tourna la tête et vit HK-47, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un fusil d'assaut avec silencieux dans les mains.

« Affirmation : Bravo « maître ». Oh je déteste ce mot. Question rhétorique :Pourquoi dire maître quand on ne leur obéît pas aux tas de viande qui vous entourent ?

-Donc c'est toi l'assassin.

-Explication condescendante : Oui .. »maître ». Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis le 47ième droïde produit par Hahne-Kedar. Je suis un droïde assassin. Le 47ième.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y en a 46 autres comme toi ?

-Affirmation : Non, je les ai tous tués. Si le terme « tué » peut être appliqué à ces boites de conserves.

-Tu vas me tuer ?

-Affirmation : Pourquoi posez-vous une question pareille quand vous en connaissez la réponse maître ? »

Tout en parlant, HK-47 s'était approché de John et s'était mis à la place d'Ashley, braquant son fusil d'assaut sur lui. John eut le temps de pirater le dorÏde et de se relever.

Seulement, HK-47 n'avait pas été éteint ou réinitialisé, il avait juste été immobilisé pendant deux secondes puis, voyant que John était debout et qu'Ashley se relevait, il tira une rafale sur la fenêtre et sauta.

Quelques heures plus tard, John et Ashley étaient devant Bailey et lui expliquaient ce qu'ils avaient vu :

« Donc, vous me dites que cette assassin était le méca personnel de la conseillère, qu'il a essayé de vous tué puis s'est enfui ?

-Voilà, fit Ashley, On devrait aller poser quelques questions à la compagnie Hahne-Kedar, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Si, répondit John, mais pas tout de suite parce que j'ai frôlé la mort une fois de plus et que je me suis instauré un quota d'une situation presque fatale par journée. En plus, c'est pas notre travail.

Revenons-en au droïde. En fait, c'est le truc idéal pour un assassin ça : Un droïde ça se fond dans le décor, c'est jamais suspecté et on se pose pas de question si on en voit un marcher dans une zone interdite.

-C'est vrai, je vais demander une vérification de la programmation de TOUS les droïdes de la Citadelle. Et tant pis si pour les secrets génants qu'on trouvera. »

John et Ashley sortirent du SSC. Ils virent Garrus à un bureau et l'abordèrent :

« Salut Garrus.

-Pas maintenant je … Ah bonjour Ashley, salut John. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui Garrus merci. Et au fait, bravo ! le félicita John

-Il y a pas de quoi me féliciter vous savez .

-Oh que si Garrus, Je crois me rappelez que, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, Tali rejetait chacune de tes avances non ? insista Ashley.

-Oui c'est vrai. Vous viendrez ? fit-il, presque inquiet,

-On manquerai ca pour rien au monde Garrus, t'en fais pas , répondit John . Bon, je vois que tu as du boulot alors, à plus tard.

-A plus. »


	13. Chapter 12: Assasin 2

Chapitre 12 : Une usine, des problèmes.

John avait parlé au conseiller humain de HK-47, et de ce que cette appellation signifiait. Mais, comme le font d'habitude les conseillers, François Merkel n'avait pas semblé s'inquiéter plus que ça de l'existence probable d'une usine Hahne-Kedar qui fabriquerait des doïdes assassins.

« Quand bien même une usine pareille aurait été construite, la compagnie Hahne-Kedar a sûrement détruit cette usine depuis des années. Le méca que vous avez rencontré n'est plus probablement qu'un méca de sécurité qui a rencontré un bug particulièrement virulent. »

Devant cette obstination à nier l'évidence, John s'était sérieusement demandé si, au moment de devenir conseiller, les prétendants ne subissaient pas un lavage de cerveau puis une rééducation par des psychiatres fous et inconscients. *

Après cette discussion moins qu'inutile avec le Conseiller, John était allé au stand de tir du bureau des Spectres pour se changer les idées. Après avoir mis coup sur coup dans le cœur de la cible, il se dirigea vers le terminal de mission, plus par habitude de consulter ses ordinateurs régulièrement que par envie. Il y vit un message du Conseiller Turien :

« Shepard, je vous charge d'aller enquêter sur cette histoire de droide assassin. »

C'était tout.

Il rentra chez lui et prit ses armes ainsi que son armure.

« Tu vas où John ? le questionna Ashley

-Faire un tour au siège social d'Hahne-Kedar sur Terre. Tu veux venir ?

-Pourquoi pas . Je veux voir leur réaction quand on va leur demander des précisions sur HK-47 et sur l'usine où il a été fabriqué.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire directement qu'on veut parler d'HK-47 où on profite d'une occasion dans la conversation ?

-Je suis d'avis que tu demandes à parler au directeur et qu'APREs, tu lui demandes des explications.

-T'as raison, on va faire ça. Aller, tu viens ?»

Il se dirigèrent vers le spatioport de la Citadelle et prirent une navette en direction de la Terre. Une fois arrivés à Madrid ( ville où se situait le siège social de la compagnie,) ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où une hôtesse humaine leur demanda :

« Bonjour, Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, j'aimerais parler au PDG de cette société.

-Ah. Je suis désolé , fit-elle en essayant de contenir son rire, mais si c'est pour vous plaindre d'un de nos produits vous devez vous adresser au service après-vente.

-Je viens parler d'un de vos produits en effet. Un produit extrêmement défectueux qui plus est. Mais je ne dois en parler qu'à votre PDG.

-Ecoutez, pour le service après-vente c'est la troisième porte à gauche et…

-Je vais voir votre patron. Je suis un Spectre.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé de meilleure excuse c'est ca ? Je dois vous dire que.. oh désolé commandant, s'exclama t-elle quand John lui eu montré sa médaille, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Par contre votre amie reste ici ( dit-elle en montrant Ashley)

-Non elle vient aussi.

-D'accord. »

L'asari leur fit prendre un ascenseur et descendre au dernier sous-sol. Après quoi elle les guida jusqu'à une porte qu'elle frappa, ouvrit et dit :

« Monsieur. Ces gens veulent vous parler.

-J'avais bien précisé que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ! fit le président, un turien en éteignant son Omni-Tech précipitamment.

-Je sais monsieur Rayan mais ces personnes ont tenues spécialement à vous parler en privé. »

L'asari s'en alla en refermant la porte et le président de la compagnie Hahne-Kedar, Frank Ryan, fit signe à John et Ashley de s'asseoir :

« Bon, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous parler d'un de vos produits.

-Mais qu'est ce que ca peut me faire qu'un de nos fusil d'assaut vous ai lâché en plein milieu d'une compétition de tir ?

-Bon, vous allez commencer par me témoigner un peu de respect s'il vous plait monsieur Rayan.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je suis le commandant Shepard et que je viens vous parler d'HK-47. »

Rayan resta quelque secondes sans rien dire, l'air plus étonné par la mention du robot que par celle du nom de John.

« Parler de.. vous êtes venu nous parler de….

-D'HK-47 en effet, le coupa Ashley, et vous allez vous reprendre et TOUT nous dire dessus.

-Oui je suis.. désolé, fit Rayan , l'ai toujours aussi choqué, Bon, je vais tout vous raconter mais d'abord, pourquoi m'en parler ?

-Parce que c'est lui l'assassin de la conseillère Tevos. »

Frank Rayan eut l'air à la fois fier et encore plus choqué.

« Je vois. Bon écoutez, tout a commencé il y a 10 ans, alors que je venais d'arriver au poste de PDG. J'ai eu l'idée, un soir, de construire, en plus des armes, des robots-soldats. Mais on s'est vite rendu compte que des robots-soldats n'étaient as assez polyvalent et plutôt inutile en tant de guerre , trop fragile, trop rigide et pas assez adaptable. Donc on a eu l'idée de créer des robots assassins. Je sais que ça à l'air fou mais on s'est dis que ça rapporterait plus et que, ne pouvant tuer que sur commande, ils ne seraient pas très dangereux. On a fabriqué l'usine, ici, sur Terre et on a commencé les prototypes. Nous n'avons rencontré de résultats probants qu'à partir du 45ème et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait un peu.. améliorer le prototype. Lorsqu'HK-47 est sorti ça a été un vrai massacre, il a tué tous les gardes, les chercheurs, et les autres robots ( qui avaient comme défaut d'être trop repérable, trop gros, trop armés ) puis il s'est échappé et l'usine a été fermée. Je pensais qu'il aurait été détruit depuis le temps.

S'il a tué la conseillère Tevos, il l'a fait sur ordre de quelqu'un.

En effet, comme je vous l'ai dit, les robots HK sont programmés pour ne tuer que sur ordre. »

A ce moment là, la porte du bureau explosa et HK-47 apparut :

« Déclaration : Cela me semble étrange de re-tuer des tas de viande à l'endroit où ils m'ont crées. Remarque : Je ne prendrai que plus de plaisir à vous tuer, tas de viande héroïque appelé Shepard. »

HK-47 visa en premier sur Rayan et lui tira deux balles dans la tête, après quoi il visa John et Ashley, qui avait juste eu le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière le bureau.

Hk-47 le contourna et tira six balles le bras droit de John :

Les trois première détruisirent son bouclier électromagnétique.

Les deux suivantes percèrent son armure.

La dernière se logea dans son bras.

Il sait ce qu'il fait au moins, songea John.

Ashley se leva et au moment où elle allait lui tirer dessus, le robot se retourna, lui tira une rafale dans le ventre et se re-retourna vers John.

« Merde ! il est vraiment doué ce con. Rayan a vraiment fait du bon boulot.. »

Au moment où le robot allait vider son chargeur dans la tête de John, sa tête explosa :

« Alors John, t'aurais pu me dire que tu savais qui avais tué Tevos.

-Garrus, j'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir.

-J'allais pas laisser un robot à la con tuer les invités d'honneur de mon mariage. »

_*En fait, c'était bien le cas. Lorsqu'un politicien était nommé Conseiller, on lui paye un voyage sur Novéria pour rencontrer le Docteur Neylina, spécialiste des manipulations du cerveau et de la mémoire._


	14. Chapter 13 : L'Histoire commence ENFIN !

_La vraie histoire commence enfin !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez le visage que j'ai mis à Tali._

_Je ne considère pas la… »photo » de Tali qu'on a en la romançant comme une vraie photo de Quarien._

_R&R les gen s'il vous plait, les reviews me font toujours plaisir ( sauf quand elles snt en russes et me demandent un résumé de mon histoire -_-' )_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13 : un mariage, des amis.**

John et Ashley avaient passé les quelques jours restants avant le mariage de Garrus et Tali à essayer de leur trouver un cadeau de mariage qui plaise aux deux. Au cours de ses recherches John s'était aperçu que, bien qu'étant ami avec Garrus et Tali, il ne savait absolument pas quoi leur offrir.

John avait donc acheté, en désespoir de cause, un tableau de Palaven.

C'est la veille du départ que John se rendit compte qu'il allait y avoir un problème dans le déroulement des festivités. Un GROS problème :

« Ash, on fait comment sur Palaven ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-L'atmosphère de Palaven est toujours aussi nocive à cause des ravages provoqués par les Moissonneurs, et en plus, on ne peut pas y aller sans une combinaison anti-radiation.

-h non mais la fète est pas SUR Palavn mais DANS Palaven.

-Quoi ?!

-Ben oui, avant la guerre, Palaven disposait déjà de villes souterraines, comme à Montréal au début du 21ème siècle.

-Ah d'accord. »

Le lendemain John et Ash prirent un vaisseau civil direction Palaven. Même à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude, on voyait encore de grandes zones grisâtres, preuves des dégâts que les Moissonneurs avaient causé. Ash et John atterrirent dans la Cité 17, la ville souterraine où aurait lieu le mariage.

Ils arrivèrent à l'adresse que Garrus leur avait donné, une espèce de grande salle où ils virent plusieurs turiens, Wrex, Liara, Joker, Jack, Miranda, Grunt et Jacob.

John vit Garrus en train de discuter à un turien auquel il ressemblait beaucoup. Ce devait être son père.

« Bonjour monsieur Vakarian , fit John en tendant la main, John Shepard

-Bonjour John. Garrus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous vous savez, appelez moi Vétérini, ( il se tourna vers Ashley) Je suppose que vous êtes Ashley Williams.

-En effet.

-Vous savez, je sais ce qu'a fait votre grand-père. Je ne comprend pas que votre famille ait été « déshonorée » après cela. Il n'y a aucun honneur à sacrifier les civils qu'on devait protéger.

-Euh…..Merci..

-De rien.( Vétérini se tourna vers John) Vous savez, Garrus m'a dit que vous le battiez au tir. J'aimerai voir ce que vous valez contre moi après la cérémonie.

-Si vous voulez. A tiens, voilà les mariés. »

Tali avait, exceptionnellement, enlevé son masque et John pouvait enfin répondre à la grande question qu'il se posait depuis des années : Mais bordel de merde à quoi ressemblent les quariens ?!

( art/my-wife-s-tali-zorah-redesign-in-3d-290554560 )

Garrus avait enlevé son armure et portait une tenue semblable à celle que John mettait en des occasions officielles.

Aussitôt après une cérémonie aussi courte qu'ennuyeuse, Vétérini aborda John :

« Venez qu'on puisse voir lequel est le meilleur avant d'être trop bourée pour pouvoir tirer convenablement. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers un quoi éloigné de la salle.

« On va tirer sur quoi ?

-Sur CA !»

Vétérini montra une pièce de monnaie.

« On va tirer à pile ou face et pendant qu'elle est en l'air on va tirer dessus.

-Intéressant. Ca va être compliqué

-C'est le but. »

Ils sortirent leur pistolets en même temps.

John lança une pièce à Jacob :

« Jacob. Tu peux la lancer en l'air s'il te plait ? » lui cria-t-il.

Jacob lança la pièce.

John braqua son pistolet dessus.

Au moment où la pièce fut au-dessus de la tête de Jacob, il tira.

La pièce fusa au travers de la salle. John s'en approcha et vit que la pièce s'ornait d'un trou. Un trou qui ne correspondait pas à l'impact d'une balle de son Paladin.

« Vétérini je crois que vous avez gagné.

-En effet. Maintenant on peut aller boire. »

John s'approcha de Miranda qui avait, visiblement, déjà bu quelque verres :

« Miranda, je voudrais te parler. Au calme.

-Si tu veux mon commandant.

-T'as déjà bien bue hein ?

-Ouais. Alors, de quoi tu veux parler ?

-Eh bien… Ashley et moi on a discuté et…

-ET quoi hein ?! Tu veux dire qu'entre nous c'est fini ?!

-Non ! Ecoute Miri, je… je t'aime beaucoup mais….

-Mais quoi ?! Tu préfère cette fille.

-Voilà.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?!

-Rien du tout et je t'adore mais c'est elle que j'aime.

-Ah ( elle eut l'air on ne déçue au possible ) Ca veut dire qu'on se reverra plus je suppose.

-Si si, j'ai convaincu Ashley que tu pouvais venir « t'amuser « avec nous.

-Ca compense un peu. Je crois. Bon aller pousse toi je vais aller boire. »

La fête dura plusieurs heures au cours desquelles tout le monde bu et mangea plus que de raison.

« Vous savez Vétérini, fit John ,Garrus m'avait dit qu'on s'entendrait bien tous le deux, il avait sacrément raison.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver John.

-Dites moi Tali, fit John en se tournant vers elle, est ce que je dois vous appeler Tali Zorah Vas Normandy Nar Raaya Vakarian maintenant ?

-Pas la.. Pas la peine… Pas la peine John, vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Tali.

-Vous savez Tali, fit Miranda, c'était une super fête. La prochaine fois on ira chez Pard. Hahahaha Chez Pard, Shepard. Vous avez compris ?

-Oui Miranda on a compris

-Tant mieux et je vous dit que … »

Personne ne sut ce qu'elle voulait leur dire car à ce moment là, elle s'effondra par terre, endormie.

« Bon, ben c'a été génial Garrus. Vétérini je suis vraiment content de vous avoir rencontré.

Allez, je vais la ramener chez elle. Ash tu viens ?

-Oui j'arrive tout de suite.. Dans 5 minutes… Aller 10..

-On a tous beaucoup trop bu, fit John en saisissant Ashley par le bras pour la forcer à se relever. Tu te lèves maintenant et tu dormira chez nous !»

Ashley se leva de mauvaise grâce, aida John à porter Miranda et ils allèrent jusqu'à la navette pour rentrer chez eux.


	15. Chapter 14: l'histoire est enfin lancée

**Chapitre 14 :Comment passer le temps.**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le mariage de Garrus avec Tali et John les avait passé à s'occuper.

Les soldats N7 n'étant requis que pour des opérations d'une importance capitale tout comme les Spectres, John et Ashley avaient passés les derniers jours a s'occuper à lire ( Ashley avait commencé l'initiation de John à la poésie ), à s'entraîner au tir, chose qu'il faisaient au stand de tir du bureau des Spectres, et bien sûr ils avaient fait l'amour avec ou sans Miranda.

John avait d'ailleurs passé ces derniers jours a essayer de comprendre l'étrange vision qu'il avait eu juste après la mort de l'Homme Trouble, celle où un gamin translucide bizarroïde lui parlait et lui proposait trois choix. John avait beaucoup réfléchit à propos de cette vision. Avec des médecins, en lisant des livres de psychologie, avec Javik et tous ses amis. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante :

Dès son dialogue avec Sovereign, les Moissonneurs avaient commencé un processus d'endoctrinement qui, s'il n'avait pas pu être mené à son terme, avait tout de même laissé des traces sur John au niveau mental. Les rêves étranges ( qu'il avait fait) sont un des symptômes d'un début d'endoctrinement. Il avait ensuite conclu que la vision avec l'enfant était une ultime tentative des Moissonneurs de l'endoctriner, un quitte ou double en somme.

Il avait un moment été tenter par les jeux vidéos comme occupation.

Les jeux vidéos.

Ils avaient beaucoup évolué depuis la lointaine époque des ordinateurs clavier-souris. Les jeux vidéos mettant en scène des extraterrestres violents et stupides avaient cessés leur sorite sous peine d'être accusé de racisme. John se rappelait vaguement d'une franchise avec un héros macho, stéréotypé, stupide avec des lunettes noires et un T-shirt rouge qui avait voulu continuer après le premier contact et qui avait vue les éditeur disparaître . Littéralement.

John passait donc ses journées à lire, tirer sur des bouteilles et baiser.

« Je pensais pas qu'être à la retraite serait aussi chiant.

-C'est vrai que comparé à ce qu'on a vécu c'est…. calme. »

Il n'avait pas vu Ashley sortir de la chambre. Elle était toujours nue après l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passés.

« Bon aller je vais faire un tour. »

Alors qu'il marchait dans le Présidium, il vit son Omni-Tech clignoter, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait reçu un message.

« Salut commandant. C'est Joker. Je viens de recevoir un message de Liara qui vous demande de l'aider. Elle a bien spécifiée que vous deviez venir avec le Normandy.. Est ce qu'Ashley vient aussi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Vous occupez vos journée à quoi depuis le mariage ?

-Je tire sur des bouteilles, je lis, je dors, je m'ennuie.

-C'est tout ?

-Tout ce que je veux vous dire.

-Je vois. Je vous attends quai D24 ?

-Ouais, j'arrive dans une trois quarts d'heure. »

Il retourna à son appartement.

« Ash ! on y va !

-Où ? , elle sortit de la chambre, toujours nue.

-Au Normandy. Visiblement Joker a reçu un message comme quoi on doit y retourner.

-Super. Enfin de l'action.

-Exactement. Allez, va t'habiller on y va.

-Oui oui. »

Elle rentra dans la chambre. John s'assied .

5 minutes plus tard.

« John tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait, j'arrive pas à fermer mon soutien-gorge. »

John sourit.

Ils allaient peut-être être en retard sur le Normandy.

« Salut commandant, salut Ash.

-Salut Joker. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

-Honnêtement ? J'en sais strictement RIEN. Liara m'a juste dit que vous deviez revenir sur le Normandy et qu'elle avait besoin de vous.

-Je vois. Elle est où ?

-Sur le vaisseau du Courtier.

-Vous savez où il est ?

-Bien sûr, elle m'a envoyé la localisation en même temps que le reste du message

-Très bien Joker, mettez le cap dessus. Il y a qui d'autre dans ce vaisseau à part vous et IDA ?

-Javik, Jacob, Miranda. Il semble que Garrus et Tali ait eux aussi reçu le message puisqu'ils sont là.

-Et James ?

-Pas là, il est quelque part dans la galaxie sur une colonie sans doute. Vous savez, c'est toujours un soldat *. »

Le voyage jusqu'au vaisseau du Courtier de l'Ombre dura moins d'une journée pendant laquelle John fit le tour du vaisseau afin de voir comment ses anciens équipiers allaient et avait vu, chose incroyable, Javik allongé et en train de faire la sieste !

John était resté environ 5 minutes à essayer d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait avant que Javik ne l'interpelle :

« Vous n'avez jamais vu personne dormir ?

-Si mais.. disons que chaque fois que je viens vous voir vous êtes debout près de cette cuve dans le coin alors…

-Je vois. Eh bien contrairement à ce que vous pensez ce n'est pas parce qu'une espèce est supérieure aux autres que ses membres n'ont pas besoin de dormir.

-Je vois, je vais vous laisser alors. »

Ils arrivèrent sur le vaisseau du Courtier qui était toujours aussi impressionnant que dans les souvenirs de John et il entra. Il mit quelques minutes à trouver le bureau de Liara mais y parvint.

« Bonjour Liara.

-Shepard, contente que vous ayez pu venir. Ecoutez j'ai deux choses à vous dire.

D'abord je ne suis plus la Courtière de l'Ombre.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, j'ai peut-être le vaisseau, peut-être le nom mais je ne le suis plus. En fait, à partir du moment où je suis devenue la Courtière c'est allé mal.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pour ça que je ne savais rien de la balise sur Thesia. Au passage bravo vous avez foutu toutes les asaris dans une merde pas possible.

-J'estime que tout le monde a le droit de savoir quand celles qui prônent l'égalité et la coopération se foutent d'eux depuis des siècles !

-Je sais. Comme je l'ai dit vous pensez trop aux autres .

-Mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Je suis nul en enquête.

-Je sais pas, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

-Bon c'est quoi l'autre truc important. ?

-Il reste un Moisonneur.

-Liara, je le sais depuis que je suis allé à Black Mesa !

-A désolé. Vous voyez Shepard ? je ne savais même pas ça !

John soupira.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

A des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de là, Requiem s'éveilla.

_*James Vega avait été invité à participer au programme N7 de Sao Paulo mais, lorsqu'il s'y était rendu, il avait eut une mauvaise surprise : un test de QI devait être passé pour avoir le droit de porter le sigle sur son armure. Il avait raté ce test et était revenu dans son bataillon d'origine complètement déprimé et avec un tatouage inutile._


	16. Chapter 15: Une étrange promeade

salut à tous :-)

_Nouveau chapitre: Lisez et Reviewer pliz !_

**Chapitre 15 : Une étrange promenade.**

John n'avait donc plus le Courtier de l'Ombre comme allié ce qui était « problématique » comme aurait dit Mordin. De plus, le passage de Liara de Courtier de l'Ombre à petite joueuse s'était faite sans aucun accroc, en douceur et aucune trace n'avait été laissée. Ce qui était à la fois logique et anormal. Logique car celui ou celle qui en avait après Liara semblait prendre ses précautions. Anormal car on parlait tout de même du Courtier de l'Ombre.

Liara lui avait d'ailleurs le plus vertement reproché sa révélation à la galaxie à propos de la balise prothéenne de Thessia.

Révélation qui semblait mettre les asaris dans une merde incroyable d'après ce qu'il voyait :

« Une balise prothéenne présente sur Thessia depuis des millénaires a été retrouvée dans les décombres d'un temple asari. La découverte de cette balise confirme les dires du commandant Shepard, qui affirmait que cette balise existait et que c'était d'elle que les asaris tiraient leur supériorité. Le fait que une balise prothéenne ait été exploitée par les asaris en secret pendant des millénaires est étonnant si l'on considère que les asaris ont toujours prônées la démocratie et le partage des connaissances. Les républiques asaris auront donc a répondre de la dissimulation d'une balise prothéenne depuis des milliers d'années. C'était Eliza Cassan en direct pour Picus News. »

John changea de chaîne. :

« La guerre, la guerre ne meurt jamais. Depuis la nuit des temps… »

Ashley était allée s'entrainer au tir au stand de tir du bureau des Spectres. John se retrouvait seul dans son appartement. Il éteignit la télé et sortit se promener.

Il marchait depuis cinq minutes quand il fut abordé par un homme, cheveux gris et courts, plutôt de large carrure.

« Je voudrais vous remercier commandant Shepard.

-Me remercier ? De quoi ? Et puis qui êtes-vous ?

-Désole je m'égare. Capitaine Hein ( prononcez à l'allemande ). Je commande le SSV Durendal et je veux vous remercier d'avoir montré à la galaxie entière ce que sont vraiment les asaris.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien vous voyez, les asaris se portent toujours garantes de la démocratie mais les Ardat-Yakshi sont forcées à l'isolement toutes leur vies et n'ont aucune part à l'agissement des républiques. Les matriarches sont liées à un code vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années et pourtant elles ont toujours autant de pouvoir chez leurs semblables. Alors oui les asaris suivent les règles. Mais ce sont les règles qu'ELLES ont définies. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Eh bien….

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! Elles ont aussi profondément blessé l'humanité.

-De quoi ?!

-Bien sûr pas avec un laser ou avec une bombe. Non, c'est trop.. évident et barbare. Est ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé avant le Premier Contact ?

-Pas vraiment.

-C'est simple. Après la découverte des ruines prothéennes sur Mars, l'humanité a connue une seconde Renaissance. Des gens partaient par millions de la Terre, cherchant une fortune, une gloire qui n'avaient plus été connues depuis l'Age de la Piraterie. Des gens découvraient des mondes qui étaient colonisés presque aussitôt et puis…

-Et puis ?

-Et puis les asaris sont arrivées, ont catalogués chaque recoin de l'espace concilien et nous ont montré leur Charte Galactique version 12.6 . L'age de l'exploration est MORT ce jour là. MORT ! L'intérêt dans l'exploration est mort et l'Alliance s'est contenté d'apposer son drapeau sur chaque monde habitable possible et de repartir tout de suite après. Aujourd'hui le colon moderne pourrait tout aussi bien être un salarié affecté à un nouveau poste. Plus d'âme. Plus d'ambition.

-C'est vraiment triste mais…

-J'ai pas fini. Essayez de trouver UN SEUL artiste de n'importe quelle race qui n'ait PAS été influencé par la culture asari. C'est impossible. Par contre les arts asari n'ont absolument pas changé avec leur découverte de nouvelles races. Mais vous verrez. D'ici quelques centaines d'années, les asaris auront homogénéisé tout le monde et, depuis les sommets de leur pouvoir elles diront « Ecoutez notre sagesse. » Tout en criant silencieusement « Obéissez nous, car nous vous sommes supérieures dans tous les domaines. Nous avons toutes les réponses. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'errer dans les ténèbres. Venez vous réchauffer auprès de notre lumière. » Et toutes les races de la galaxie vont écouter et obéir et leur culture deviendra comme celle des asaris. Plus aucune nouveauté. Plus de soif de découverte. Leur volonté aura disparue et tout restera indéfiniment …. mûr pour la cueillette.

-Eh bien ce que vous dites fait réfléchir mais…

-Vous voulez un exemple ? les hanaris. Jusqu'avant leur découverte des asaris ils ne trouvaient que leurs femelles attirantes. Puis les asaris sont arrivées et ils se sont mis à rêver de ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire avec leurs tentacules.

-Ce que vous dites est dégeulasse.

-C'est un exemple qui a le mérite de rester dans les mémoires.

-Je comprends pourquoi.

-Je vous ai convaincu. ?

-Pas tout a fait. J'ai du mal à croire ce que vous dites.

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne suis pas un de ceux qui disent « l'humanité a tous prix » mais je pense que vous devez savoir ce qui vous attend.

-Et qu'est ce qui m'attend ?

-Le pire.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous venez de révéler à la galaxie que les asaris les manipulent depuis des milliers d'années. Vous attendez pas à ce qu'elles vous disent merci.»

Hein s'éloigna.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, 5 minutes après cette discussion, John fut prit à la gorge par deux asaris qui le traînèrent dans l'ombre. Au moment où l'une d'elles allait exploser sa tête avec un poing biotique, John vit sa tête rouler par terre. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever que l'autre asari était elle aussi décapitée par un homme aux cheveux blond foncés et aux yeux noirs qui portait un imperméable gris.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Oui merci. Monsieur….

-Nash. Russel Nash.

-Eh bien merci monsieur Nash. Je vous offre un verre en remerciement ?

-Pas la peine. Bonne journée. »

Nash partit. John se releva et se remit en chemin vers son appartement.

« On croise vraiment des gens bizarres se dit-il. Quoiqu' à la réflexion est ce que je suis plus normal que ce type qui pensent que les asaris manipulent la galaxie ou que ce Nash qui se ballade avec un katana et m'a sauvé la vie en décapitant deux commando asaris ?

Après tout j'ai discuté avec un moissonneur dans un complexe sur Virmire, ait pourchassé un Spectre renégat, suit mort mais ait été ressuscité, j'ai eu un geth comme membre de mon équipe, ait traversé le relais Oméga 4 et en suis revenu vivant ( et avec tout le monde), j'ai aussi réussi à unir toute la galaxie y compris les races ennemies depuis des siècles…

Non en fait je suis encore moins normal que ces deux-là.

D'ailleurs est ce que ce premier type aurait raison ? Faudra que je vérifie ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Lorsqu'il fut rentré John se mit aussitôt sur son ordinateur et put constater que, au moins sur l'aspect de la domination culturelle des asaris, Hein avait raison. Il venait de terminer ses recherches quand Ashley rentra.

« Alors John, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé cet après-midi.

-Pas du tout Ash. Je suis sorti me promener et j'ai été abordé par un type qui m'assurait que les asaris étaient de fourbes manipulatrices et ce depuis des millénaires. J'ai été attaqué par deux membres des commandos asaris qui m'en voulaient d'avoir révéler l'existence de la balise de Thessia et ait été sauvé par un type avec un katana.

-Et ?

-Et dès demain on part à la recherche du Courtier de l'Ombre. »


	17. Chapter 16

_ S'il vous lait des reviews, mem pour me die que c'est nul _

**Chapitre 16 : De lumière et d'Ombre**

Trouver le courtier de l'Ombre.

Facile. Très facile.

A dire.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Ashley, John n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où commencer les recherches. En fait, John s'était un peu étonné de la facilité avec laquelle lui et Liara l'avait trouvé 8 mois auparavant . Enfin, peut-être que le courtier, ou au moins un de ses agents, pourrait éclaircir John sur la supposée manipulation de la galaxie par les asaris.

John ne parvenait pas à croire que les asaris étaient ces manipulatrices qu' Hein lui avait dépeint. Il ne pouvait ( et ne voulait ) pas croire que TOUTEs les asaris soient comme cela.

Il devait exister une sorte de Cerberus asari.

Oui, ce devait être ça. John ne voulait pas croire que Liara était une manipulatrice galactique. Car, même s'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, ils avaient quand même traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensembles et John ne pouvait se résoudre à rabaisser l'asari au rang de sombre comploteuse de bas étage.

Samara.

Non plus, son code étant très strict sur ça et…. minute. John savait-il réellement ce qu'ordonnait le code des probatrices ? De ce que ce foutu livre renfermait ? Si ça se trouvait, ce code avait peut-être un sutra demandant aux probatricses de dominer la galaxie et…

Il se mit une baffe.

Arrête de penser ça John, se dit-il, tu crois quand même pas ce qu'un vieux parano et asariophobe t'a dit ? Les asaris ont leurs petits secrets. Tout le monde en a. Tu deviens parano mon vieux alors arrêtes ça.

Génial, voilà que je me parle à moi même. Je dois pas aller bien. Ou alors je m'ennuie vraiment trop.

Malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux asaris qui pouvaient être membres de cette hypothétique conspiration galactique.

Tevos ? Sans aucun doute.

Irissa. ? Absolument certain.

Après tout, ce sont les deux dernières conseillères asaris.

Aria ? Difficile à dire. D'un coté il semblait logique qu'elle en fasse partie mais de l'autre elle n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour son espèce.

John se secoua. Ca ne lui allait vraiment pas de rester toute une journée sans rien fair, il se mettait à avoir des délires parano.

Il se leva au bout de dix minutes. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée et se tourna vers le fauteuil où Ashley s'était assise pour réfléchir :

« T'as une idée Ash ?

-On devrait peut-être aller voir un agent du Courtier.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? « Bonjour je veux parler à votre chef. » Je trouve pas ça très convainquant.

-T'as une meilleur idée ?

-Non.

-Bon alors qui est ce qu'on connaît comme informateur du Courtier ?

-Barla Von. Mais il est encore plus grillé qu'un pyromane vortcha dont je me serais occupé.

-Encore une fois, John, est ce que tu as une meilleure idée ?

-Pas vraiment ( fit-il avec un soupir). Autant y aller. Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer.

-A part qu'il envoie des types nous tuer.

-Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude, dit-il l'air mi-amusé, mi-mélancolique,

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

-Parce que parfois j'en viens à regretter le temps où j'étais un « simple » soldat et où personne ne voulait ma mort. Bon, on y va ?

-On devrait prendre une arme comme ça si jamais il décide de nous tuer on sera pas pris au dépourvu.

-Bonne idée Ash. »

Ils arrivèrent devant les banques sans incident notable et s'approchèrent du Volus.

« Bonjour (pause respiratoire(PR) ) Shepard, fit-il, Est ce que vous vous êtes enfin….. décidé à ouvrir un compte dans ma banque ?

-Pas vraiment Von, je viens pour vous parler de notre ami commun.

-Pourquoi vous ne lui (PR)parleriez pas vous même ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas où il est.

-Ah je vois(PR). et vous pensez que je le sais.

-Oui.

-E vous pensez que je vais vous le dire ?

-Oui.

-Je vois. Un instant. »

Il appuya sur un bouton et la porte de son bureau se verrouilla.

« Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Eh bien (commença Ashley) Il y a quelques jours, notre amie a perdu son statu de Courtière et nous voudrions savoir qui l'en a privé.

-Ah, je vois. Bon, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que si votre « amie » a perdu son travail, ( PR) c'est qu'elle n'était pas assez douée et je ne connais pas mon employeur. Même si je le connaissais vous pensez vraiment que je vous dirais où le trouver ?

-Non, fit John, on pensait que vous pourriez nous indiquer quelqu'un qui sait comment le trouver.

-Quand bien même je connaîtrai une telle personne, pourquoi vous en parlerai-je ?( PR)

-Parce que, fit Ashley en dégainant son pistolet, si tu le fais pas tu me serviras à repeindre les murs de ce bureau.

-Allons allons. Il n'ya pas de raisons de s'énerver mademoiselle. (PR) Il n'y en a aucune.

-Oh que si !

-Je vois, (( fit Barla . Il se tourna vers John ) Elle est avec vous ? Ca vous dérange si je la…

-Oui. Ca me dérangerai beaucoup.

-Bon. Dans ce cas mademoiselle ( il se retourne vers Ashley) si vous ne baissez pas tout de suite votre arme je m'assurerai que vous ne puissiez pas sortir de cette pièce, même sous la forme d'un cadavre.

-Vous bluffez Von.

-Pas du tout Shepard.

-Prouvez-le, l'interrompit Ashley,

-Très bien. »

Barla Von appuya sur un bouton situé sous son bureau et aussitôt, une tourelle se déploya de chaque coin de la pièce, deux pans du mur s'ouvrir et un robot ressemblant étrangement à HK-47 en sortirent.

« Vous voyez mademoiselle. Je ne plaisante pas (PR)

-Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus, fit John en montrant les robots.

-Disons que les plans de ces robots sont tombés au main du Courtier.

-Je vois. Ash, s'il te plait, baisse ton arme.

-Très bien John. Ashley rengaina son arme.

-Merci mademoiselle, fit Von, maintenant je vais ouvrir cette porte et vous allez sortir de cette pièce. ( PR) Compris ?

-Oui

-Très bien. Au revoir donc. »

Au moment où ils sortaient de la salle, John reçu une sorte d'aiguille à la base du cou.

« JOHN ! »

Coup de feu. U corps qui tombe. Des pas qui s'approchent.

« Shepard. Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allai vous laisser partir ? (PR) Mais je vais accéder à votre requête. Mon employeur veux vous parler.»

John s'évanouit.


	18. Fin sombre

**Note de l'auteur (moi) : D'abord merci pour vos reviews ****. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de voir que des gens lisaient ma fiction, aussi mauvaise qu'elle puisse être. Donc, pour respecter la majorité (tous) des reviews que j'ai reçu suite à ma dernière note, je vais commencer une nouvelle fic. Toutefois, avant cela je vais écrire une série de One-shots, tous sur l'univers ME, afin de m'entrainer à écrire. Je vous demande donc de m'envoyer par MP les couples / évènements sur lesquels vous voudriez que j'écrive sachant que j'en ai déjà certains en tête. Je mets donc une fin à cette fic. Ce dernier chapitre est sans doute mauvais mais, je le poste parce que je n'aime pas laisser des choses incomplètes. Quoiqu'il en soit, n 'hésitez pas à me dire s'il est mieux que le reste de ma fic.**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

An End once and for All

John se réveilla dans une pièce plongée dans le noir avec un mal de tête atroce. Il commençait à s'y habituer. Il se leva et essaya d'examiner la salle où il se trouvait.

Il ne pouvait presque rien voir de la salle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé car elle était plongée dans le noir. Il pouvait seulement remarquer que la salle semblait plutôt grande et qu'il s'était réveillé près d'une sorte de grand écran noir. John se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait entendu Barla Von dire avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

« Courtier ? Vous êtes là ?

-Oui. Répondit une voix venant de toutes les directions à la fois. Je voulais vous parler. »

A ce moment-là la salle s'éclaira et John vit un Krogan apparaître à l'écran.

« Barla Von m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

-En effet.

-Et qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous prévenir. Un Moissonneur est toujours intact.

-Je le savais mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Il a dû s'enfuir pendant la bataille sur Terre et n'a donc pas été détruit pendant qu'il était affaibli par le Creuset.

-Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il est sur Pragia. Il a été découvert par un groupe de pirates qui s'y étaient réfugiés et il les a endoctrinés. Il a ensuite endoctriné tous ceux qui se posaient sur Pragia au cours des derniers moi et il dispose d'une armée.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Je suis le Courtier de l'Ombre.

-C'est que je suis là, cette histoire comme quoi les asaris domineraient la galaxie… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Ca va vous couter cher.

-J'ai sauvé la galaxie trois fois. Je pense que j'ai le droit à une info non ?

-Vu comme ça…..Non Shepard. Vous devenez juste parano.

-Ah d'accord. Merci. Vous vouliez me dire autre chose ?

-Dites à votre amie l'asari d'arrêter d'essayer de prendre ma place si elle veut rester en vie. »

A ce moment-là, la pièce fut envahie d'un gaz que John essaya de ne pas respirer mais il le sentit pénétrer ses poumons contre son gré. Juste avant de perdre conscience, il vit que le Krogan qui était apparu à l'écran avait changé d'apparence et était maintenant une turienne.

« Allons Shepard, dit-elle, Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous montrer qui j'étais vraiment non ? »

Il s'écroula….

….. et se réveilla chez lui, dans un fauteuil, Ashley allongée dans le lit, avec, pour seule preuve que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve, un datapad avec des coordonnées sur Pragia ainsi que plusieurs rapports constatant la disparition de vaisseaux dans ce secteur ainsi que la preuve irréfutable qu'un Moissonneur se trouvait bien sur cette planète..

« Ash ! Debout ! Faut qu'on aille voir le Conseil.

-quoi ? grommela Ashley, avant de se réveiller d'un coup, On est chez nous ? Où est Von ?

-Oui on est chez nous et je ne sais pas où est Von. Quoi qu'il en soit, après qu'on ait été assommés, je me suis réveillé dans une salle bizarre où j'ai parlé avec le Courtier de l'Ombre qui m'a confirmé qu'un Moisonneur était toujours en vie et qu'il s'était caché sur Pragia.

-et le datapad que tu tiens…

-Contiens des preuves de tout ça. Habille toi en vitesse on va voir le Conseil. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, à la Tour du Conseil :

« Il y a encore un Moissonneur en vie et il se cache sur Pragia ! En voici la preuve ! »

John lança la vidéo.

Elle était prise depuis le casque d'un pirate qui avançait dans la jungle de Pragia.

« Stern, demanda une voix, rappelle moi ce qu'on fout sur cette planète s'il te plait.

-On se cache, répondit le Stern, le porteur du casque qui filmait. On se cache parce que vu notre dernier coup, on va nous rechercher pendant un moment.

-Mais t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de se planquer sur cette planète ? Je veux dire on est là depuis à peine une dizaine d'heures et le vaisseau est déjà à moitié recouvert de plantes grimpantes.

-On les brûlera ce soir puis tous les soirs jusqu'au moment où on repartira, Kyle.

-Et pourquoi c'est que nous deux qui avons été envoyés chercher des animaux à tuer pour la bouffe ?

-Mais ta gueule, tu fais peur aux animaux.

-D'accord mais… Stern ? demanda Kyle qui était visiblement arrêter derrière, c'est quoi CA ?

-Putain mais t'as fini de…. Oh putain de bordel de merde ! dit Stern lorsqu'il se retourna »

A l'écran s'affichait une structure en métal complètement couverte par la végétation. Une immense lumière bleue s'alluma.

« Stern ? C'est normal que j'entende des voix dans ma tête ?

-Tu deviens cing... je les entends aussi. Comment on doit vous appeler maître ? »

Un bruit métallique retentit

« -Très bien maître, on va dire aux autres de venir ici. »

La vidéo s'arrêta.

« Ca vous suffit comme preuve ? demanda John aux quatre Conseillers, Où il vous autre chose ?

-Ca nous suffit parfaitement Shepard, répondit le Conseiller turien, Nous n'avons besoin de rien de plus…

2 jours plus tard….

John et Ashley était à bord du Normandy avec à son bord Javik, Liara, Garrus et Tali. Garrus avait confirmé qu'il viendrait en rappelant ce que Shepard avait dit il y avait un an et demi de cela : « «Il n'y a pas de Shepard sans Vakarian. De plus (avait-il ajouté) il n'est pas question que tu sauves la galaxie sans moi. »

Le Normandy était également accompagné de toute une flotte de l'Alliance et de divers vaisseaux de l'espace concilien qui s'étaient mobilisés dès que Shepard avait prévenu le Conseil qu'un Moissonneur était toujours en vie et que l'information lui avait été fournie par le Courtier de l'Ombre en personne.

La flotte survolait la surface de Pragia lorsque soudain, des tirs d'artillerie lourde retentirent et plusieurs vaisseaux s'écrasèrent.

« Merde ! Les pirates ! Manœuvres évasives tout le monde. Accrochez-vous ! » cria Joker dans l'intercom.

Il effectua alors une série de manœuvres qui déstabilisèrent tous les occupants du vaisseau et les forcèrent à s'accrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas être projetés dans tous les sens.

« Shepard, ça va être dur d'atterrir. Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

-Continuez de voler Joker et approchez-nous du sol. On va tenter un largage.

-Compris. »

John descendit dans la soute avec son équipe et dit à Cortez qui se dirigeai vers le Kodiak.

« Non Steve, pas la peine, on ne va pas prendre la navette. Il y a une trop forte résistance au sol.

-Oh non John, dirent Tali et Garrus en même temps. Ne me dis pas qu'on va…

-Si si. On va prendre le Mako, fit John avec un sourire avant d'ajouter, devant l'air déprimé de ses amis, Ne vous en faites pas, je le maitrise mieux. »

Alors que tous s'équipaient et prenaient place dans l'engin, John entendit Liara dire à Javik :

« Vous savez Javik, pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai peur. Pas que le Moissonneur nous tue tous mais que Shepard nous tue en conduisant le Mako.

-Je vous entends ! Lança ce dernier avant de dire dans la radio, Joker, on descend en Mako. Larguez nous le plus près possible des coordonnées que je vous ai donné.

-Compris commandant. »

La porte de la soute s'ouvrit en grand et John démarra le Mako.

Il atterrit un vingtaine de mètres plus bas, dans une clairière où se trouvaient un grand nombre de pirates endoctrinés ainsi que leur vaisseau. John manœuvra le Mako au milieu des pirates, esclavagistes et mercenaires maintenant sous contrôle total du Moissonneurs, écrasant certains, tuant les autres à l'aide du canon et de la tourelle du véhicule.

« Vous voyez que je le conduis mieux ! lança-t-il à ses compagnons à l'arrière du véhicule.

-J'en serais convaincu quand on devra utiliser les mini-réacteurs pour passer un trou. Répliqua Garrus »

L'occasion se présentait justement car, pour accéder au Moissonneur, les pirates avaient abattus tous les arbres qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin en les empilant à intervalles réguliers.

Au bout de 10 minutes de Mako, l'équipe arriva devant le Moissonneur.

Presque tous les pirates s'étaient rassemblés devant et tiraient sur les équipes terrestres que l'Alliance avait elle aussi envoyé.

John et ses équipiers descendirent du Mako et se mirent à tuer des pirates tout en avançant vers le Moisonneur lorsqu'un de leurs ennemis se retrouva entouré d'une aura bleue claire.

« Bande d'incapable ! Je prends la suite des opérations. »

Lorsque l'aura se dissipa, le pirate ressemblait beaucoup aux Récolteurs possédés que John avait déjà affronté sauf que l'espèce de feu qu'il irradiait était d'un bleu très clair.

« Je suis votre Requiem Shepard.

-Au moins on sait comment il s'appelle. Dit John

-C'est raccord avec l'Augure en plus, fit remarquer Garrus

-Oui, enchaina Ashley, manquerait plus que le prochain s'appelle Jugement Dernier.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'un pirate, même possédé, dit Liara, puisse résister à un coup du canon du Mako. »

John vérifia tout de suite cette hypothèse qui s'avéra exacte.

C'est à ce moment-là que l' «œil» du Moissonneur s'alluma.

« Sortez tous du véhicule ! cria Ashley »

Tali venait de sortir en dernière lorsque Requiem tira sur le Mako qui, bien que très solide, ne put résister au tir.

« John, fit remarquer Garrus, On peut peut-être le detruire avec votre McCain mais il faut qu'on s'approche encore plus !

-Il a raison commandant, appuya Javik, votre arme a beau être puissante, on ne peut pas détruire ces monstres de si loin.

-Compris.»

L'équipe fonça vers le Moissonneur tout en tirant sur les pirates qui luttaient contre les forces terrestres de la flotte qui avaient réussi à atterrir et à rejoindre le site.

« Commandant ! Donnez-moi cette arme ! cria Javik, Je dois être celui qui tuera le dernier Moissonneur !

-Si vous voulez Javik. »

John jeta le McCain au prothéen et se mit à tirer sur tous ceux qui le visaient.

Javik continua sa course tout en chargeant le tir. Arrivé à quelques dizaines de mètres du Moissonneurs il cria :

« Sale machine ! Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis la voix des prthéens, Je suis le fléau des Moissonneurs ! »

Il tira.

Plusieurs années plus tard, au même endroit….

« Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes réunis ici pour commémorer ceux qui sont morts en protégeant la galaxie. Ici sont morts des héros, des personnes qui n'ont pas hésitées à se sacrifier pour que nous puissions vivre en paix et sans crainte de voir les Moissonneurs revenir nous détruire. Comme chaque année, je tiens à honorer la mémoire de Javik, Garrus Vakarian, Tali Zorah, Liara T'Soni, Ashley Williams et John Shepard. Ce monument a été dressé ici, à l'endroit où ils sont morts il y a plusieurs années en détruisant le dernier Moissonneur existant. »

L'homme posa des bougies sur le monument et retourna vers le vaisseau au milieu des questions des journalistes.

« Monsieur, monsieur, Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à ce que vous avez dit ?

-Rien du tout madame Wong. Bonne journée.

-Vous de même monsieur Moreau.»


	19. Fin happy ending

**Voici une fin alternative pour ceux qui voudraient que Shepard et/ou ses équipiers survivent. Elle est identique à l'autre fin jusqu'à Pragia.**

**An End once and for All**

John se réveilla dans une pièce plongée dans le noir avec un mal de tête atroce. Il commençait à s'y habituer. Il se leva et essaya d'examiner la salle où il se trouvait.

Il ne pouvait presque rien voir de la salle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé car elle était plongée dans le noir. Il pouvait seulement remarquer que la salle semblait plutôt grande et qu'il s'était réveillé près d'une sorte de grand écran noir. John se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait entendu Barla Von dire avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

« Courtier ? Vous êtes là ?

-Oui. Répondit une voix venant de toutes les directions à la fois. Je voulais vous parler. »

A ce moment-là la salle s'éclaira et John vit un Krogan apparaître à l'écran.

« Barla Von m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

-En effet.

-Et qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous prévenir. Un Moissonneur est toujours intact.

-Je le savais mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Il a dû s'enfuir pendant la bataille sur Terre et n'a donc pas été détruit pendant qu'il était affaibli par le Creuset.

-Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il est sur Pragia. Il a été découvert par un groupe de pirates qui s'y étaient réfugiés et il les a endoctrinés. Il a ensuite endoctriné tous ceux qui se posaient sur Pragia au cours des derniers moi et il dispose d'une armée.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Je suis le Courtier de l'Ombre.

-C'est vrai. Pourquoi vous me le dites à moi ?

-Parce que vous êtes celui qui les a déja combattu et vaincu trois fois. Et parce que tant que le moindre de ces monstres en en vie, la galaxie est menacée, ce qui ne m'arrange pas dut tout.

-Je comprends. Tant que je suis là, cette histoire comme quoi les asaris domineraient la galaxie… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Ca va vous couter cher.

-J'ai sauvé la galaxie trois fois. Je pense que j'ai le droit à une info non ?

-Vu comme ça…..Non Shepard. Vous devenez juste parano.

-Ah d'accord. Merci. Vous vouliez me dire autre chose ?

-Dites à votre amie l'asari d'arrêter d'essayer de prendre ma place si elle veut rester en vie. »

A ce moment-là, la pièce fut envahie d'un gaz que John essaya de ne pas respirer mais il le sentit pénétrer ses poumons contre son gré. Juste avant de perdre conscience, il vit que le Krogan qui était apparu à l'écran avait changé d'apparence et était maintenant une turienne.

« Allons Shepard, dit-elle, Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous montrer qui j'étais vraiment non ? »

Il s'écroula….

….. et se réveilla chez lui, dans un fauteuil, Ashley allongée dans le lit, avec, pour seule preuve que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve, un datapad avec des coordonnées sur Pragia ainsi que plusieurs rapports constatant la disparition de vaisseaux dans ce secteur ainsi que la preuve irréfutable qu'un Moissonneur se trouvait bien sur cette planète..

« Ash ! Debout ! Faut qu'on aille voir le Conseil.

-quoi ? grommela Ashley, avant de se réveiller d'un coup, On est chez nous ? Où est Von ?

-Oui on est chez nous et je ne sais pas où est Von. Quoi qu'il en soit, après qu'on ait été assommés, je me suis réveillé dans une salle bizarre où j'ai parlé avec le Courtier de l'Ombre qui m'a confirmé qu'un Moisonneur était toujours en vie et qu'il s'était caché sur Pragia.

-et le datapad que tu tiens…

-Contiens des preuves de tout ça. Habille toi en vitesse on va voir le Conseil. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, à la Tour du Conseil :

« Il y a encore un Moissonneur en vie et il se cache sur Pragia ! En voici la preuve ! »

John lança la vidéo.

Elle était prise depuis le casque d'un pirate qui avançait dans la jungle de Pragia.

« Stern, demanda une voix, rappelle moi ce qu'on fout sur cette planète s'il te plait.

-On se cache, répondit le Stern, le porteur du casque qui filmait. On se cache parce que vu notre dernier coup, on va nous rechercher pendant un moment.

-Mais t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de se planquer sur cette planète ? Je veux dire on est là depuis à peine une dizaine d'heures et le vaisseau est déjà à moitié recouvert de plantes grimpantes.

-On les brûlera ce soir puis tous les soirs jusqu'au moment où on repartira, Kyle.

-Et pourquoi c'est que nous deux qui avons été envoyés chercher des animaux à tuer pour la bouffe ?

-Mais ta gueule, tu fais peur aux animaux.

-D'accord mais… Stern ? demanda Kyle qui était visiblement arrêter derrière, c'est quoi CA ?

-Putain mais t'as fini de…. Oh putain de bordel de merde ! dit Stern lorsqu'il se retourna »

A l'écran s'affichait une structure en métal complètement couverte par la végétation. Une immense lumière bleue s'alluma.

« Stern ? C'est normal que j'entende des voix dans ma tête ?

-Tu deviens cing... je les entends aussi. Comment on doit vous appeler maître ? »

Un bruit métallique retentit

« -Très bien maître, on va dire aux autres de venir ici. »

La vidéo s'arrêta.

« Ca vous suffit comme preuve ? demanda John aux quatre Conseillers, Où il vous autre chose ?

-Ca nous suffit parfaitement Shepard, répondit le Conseiller turien, Nous n'avons besoin de rien de plus…

2 jours plus tard….

John et Ashley était à bord du Normandy avec à son bord Javik, Liara, Garrus et Tali. Garrus avait confirmé qu'il viendrait en rappelant ce que Shepard avait dit il y avait un an et demi de cela : « «Il n'y a pas de Shepard sans Vakarian. De plus (avait-il ajouté) il n'est pas question que tu sauves la galaxie sans moi. »

Le Normandy était également accompagné de toute une flotte de l'Alliance et de divers vaisseaux de l'espace concilien qui s'étaient mobilisés dès que Shepard avait prévenu le Conseil qu'un Moissonneur était toujours en vie et que l'information lui avait été fournie par le Courtier de l'Ombre en personne.

La flotte survolait la surface de Pragia lorsque soudain, des tirs d'artillerie lourde retentirent et plusieurs vaisseaux s'écrasèrent.

« Merde ! Les pirates ! Manœuvres évasives tout le monde. Accrochez-vous ! » cria Joker dans l'intercom.

Il effectua alors une série de manœuvres qui déstabilisèrent tous les occupants du vaisseau et les forcèrent à s'accrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas être projetés dans tous les sens.

« Shepard, ça va être dur d'atterrir. Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

-Continuez de voler et approchez-vous de la zone où est le Moissonneur.

-Compris, accrochez-vous ! »

Tout en évitant les tirs de l'artillerie anti-aérienne, Joker dirigea le Normandy vers une grande clairière visible depuis leur hauteur et au centre de laquelle se trouvait une grande masse métallique noire.

« Encore un, dit Joker, Ca va être le 6ème que je détruits

-Le 6ème ? demanda Ashley

-Oui. Sovereign, un que j'ai détruit au Thanix pendant la bataille de la Terre, et 3 autres au moment où ces Moissonneurs ont été affaiblis et celui-là. »

Le Moissonneur décolla et se mit à tirer sur le Normandy. Joker n'évita les tirs que grâce à des manœuvres qui jetèrent au sol tous ce qui n'était pas accroché ou vissé, incluant tous les membres de l'équipage.

C'est alors que tous les écrans s'assombrirent puis affichèrent le Moissonneur.

« Cela est inutile Shepard, je suis votre Requiem à tous, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. » Les images disparurent mais les écrans restèrent sombres."

« Et moi alors ? s'insurgea Joker, C'est quand même moi qui ait détruit ses petits copains ! C'est franchement n'importe quoi, pas vrai IDA ? IDA ? demanda-t-il devant l'absence de réactions de sa partenaire, dont le corps était immobile. IDA c'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

-Je suis désolée Jeff, résonna la voix d'IDA, mais je suis en train de lutter contre le Moissonneur qui essaie de pirater tous les systèmes électroniques du vaisseau.

-Oh non, dit Joker, il reste combien de temps avant que tu ne dises être notre Requiem à tous ?

-Environ 4 minutes Jeff.

-Commandant, on a moins de 4 minutes pour détruire cette machine géante.

-Je sais que vous pouvez le faire Joker. »

Joker se lança sortit le canon Thanix, le chargea et tira sur le Moissonneur. Malheureusement, à ce moment-là, un tir de l'artillerie anti-aérienne dont disposaient les pirates toucha le vaisseau qui commença à s'écraser sur le sol. Le tir toucha toutefois le Moissonneur mais à coté de son «œil». Requiem atterrit à une centaine de mètres du Normandy.

« John, les canons sont inutilisables, ils sont braqués vers le sol. On ne peut pas le détruire , signala Garrus.

-Merde ! Il y a sûrement un moyen. Réfléchissons, réfléchissons. Dit John.

-Je crois que j'en ai un ! s'exclama Ashley John, tu te rappelles de Rannoch et du laser de guidage des canons des vaisseaux quariens ?

-Mais oui, merci Ash. Il n'y a plus qu'à aller le récupérer dans la soute, à sortir et…

-Ce serait du suicide ! intervint Tali, Vous avez vu tous les pirates qui nous attendent dehors ? On mourrait avant même d'avoir pu viser ce truc !

-Il faut essayer ! dit John. Je vais le chercher. »

Il revint une minute plus tard avec l'arme.

« Bon, qui y va ?

-Donnez-moi ça commandant, intervint Javik, si cette machine meurt, je n'aurais de toutes façons plus de raisons de vivre.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Liara

-Certain, Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte du sas, Je tiens à dire commandant, ajouta Javik en se mettant droit face à Shepard, que ce fut un honneur de servir sous vos ordres.

-Ce fut un honneur de combattre à vos côtés. Répondit John »

Javik sortit su sas et se mit à viser le Moissonneur avec l'arme de guidage laser. Ses barrières cinétiques furent détruites au bout de quelques secondes mais il continua de viser le dernier représentant de l'espèce qui avait exterminée son peuple tout en évitant ses tirs.

« Je suis la voix des Prothéens ! cria-t-il, Je suis la fin des Moissonneurs ! »

Il s'effondra, la main toujours crispée sur le pointeur laser et, quelques secondes plus tard, une centaine de tirs des vaisseaux de la flotte s'abattirent au même moment sur Requiem qui s'effondra et se mit à exploser en plusieurs endroits. Joker démarra le Normandy et s'éloigna le plus vite qu'il put de l'explosion.

Quelques semaines plus tard, dans une église d'une petite colonie.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui sous le regard de Dieu pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes qui se sont trouvées et se sont attachées au milieu des batailles. John Shepard, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Ashley Williams et vous engager à rester auprès d'elle, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la maladie et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui.

-Ashley Williams, acceptez-vous de prendre John Shepard pour époux ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par Dieu, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous échanger les alliances.

-Garrus, chuchota Tali au témoin de John, Les alliances !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton, je les avais oubliées celles-là. »

Il s'avança vers le couple et donna les alliances à John qui les passa au doigt de celle qui était maintenant sa femme. Ils s'embrassèrent et sortit de l'église sous les applaudissements de leurs invités Joker, IDA, Wrex, Garrus, Tali, Liara, Miranda, Samara, Jack, Anderson et la famille d'Ashley.

« C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une cérémonie de mariage humaine, remarqua Garrus, elles sont toutes comme ça ?

-Non Garrus, elles ne sont comme ça que chez les chrétiens, ce qui est le cas d'Ashley.

-Ah d'accord.

-Au fait Wrex, demanda John au Krogan, où est Grunt ?

-Ce gamin n'aurait jamais supporté d'assister à la cérémonie sans faire l'abruti. J'ai préféré lui demander de nous retrouver au buffet.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as laissé tout seul avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool ? s'exclama John, Il faut qu'on arrive au restaurant avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de déplorable. (Il se tourna vers Ashley) Est-ce que vous venez madame Shepard ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la mariée avec un sourire, par contre tu me promets que tu as fini de risquer ta vie pour affronter des machines-dieux.

-Je te promets que c'est fini, » dit John en se mettant à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible au restaurant qu'ils avaient réservés, suivi par tous ses amis. « Une bonne fois pour toutes »

**voilà, c'est vraiment fini. Alors ? Quelle fin avez-vous préféreé ?**


End file.
